The Diary of a Witch, Volume II
by fantasylover12001
Summary: NOW COMPLETE!Jubilee returns for her second year at Hogwarts. Lessons with Firinze, keeping her growing powers a secret, whispers of the heir of Slytherin, and an annoying DADA teacher are just some of the things she has to deal with...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**The Diary of a Witch, Volume II**

**Author: **fantasylover12001

**Rating:** PG

**Summery: **Jubilee returns to Hogwarts for her second year. Lessons with Firenze, keeping her growing powers a secret, whispers of the Heir of Slytherin being at Hogwarts, and an annoying Defense teacher are just some of the things she has to deal with...

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR, I'm not that brilliant. I'm not the WB, I don't have that much cash. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money off of this. Which is a shame really, cause I could use the cash...I do however own Jubilee, Owen, and Mandy's personality so I'll be very upset if anyone borrows them without asking and takes credit for the characters. So upset, I'll sic Fluffy on you if you do...

**PROLOGUE: SUMMER, 1992**

July 15, 1992

Dear Jubilee,

How's it going? I don't know about you, but I'm definitely ready to go back to Hogwarts. For one thing, not being able to do magic stinks. I live in a wizard complex in London with Mum and Dad and there's this family in the townhouse next to ours that has triplets who are five years old. The brattiest kids you'll ever meet.

If I couldn't get expelled for doing magic in the summer those kids would have been cursed a long time ago. But the Ministries got something against that sort of thing even though it would teach them a lesson. My only consolation is that I'll be a seventh year by the time they go to Hogwarts and hopefully a Prefect. Ohh...I can't wait to dock points from them if they talk back to me...I can only hope none of them get sorted into Ravenclaw.

Have you done that essay Professor Snape assigned yet? I can't believe he expects us to fill up three rolls of parchment on such a small subject...the man is unbelievable sometimes. I hope he didn't get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this year, because if he did, we're in trouble.

Write back soon!

Love, Mandy

July 16,

_Dear Mandy,_

_ I'm going NUTS!!! I'm so over the muggle world. I like not having to go to classes and everything but I miss magic like you wouldn't believe. Plus, I'm the ONLY kid here at the manor. Do you know how utterly boring adults can be??? Or how nauseating? Remember Gerard and Giselle, the people I told you about? Well Gerard finally got the nerve to ask Giselle out while I was at school and they've been dating for over six months now. _

_ They act like those making out couples we saw on Valentines Day, the ones that kept springing apart when Snape or McGonagall would catch them. I can barely talk to Gerard now, he's always got this dreamy smile on his face. I hope to God I don't act like that when I fall in love. I'm pretty sure they are in love too, if that ring Gerard is keeping in his pocket is anything to go by._

_ I have been keeping up with the Daily Prophet though, so I'm not completely in the dark about what's been going on in the wizard world. Not that much has been going on. By the way, have you been reading Witch Weekly lately? Who is this Lockhart guy they keep gushing over? _

_ I've sort of just started on my summer homework and haven't actually gotten to Potions yet. I don't know if it would be so bad if Snape got the Defense position. If he wants the job so badly (though why he would is beyond me)maybe he won't be so grouchy if he finally does get it._

_ Maybe._

_ Write back soon (PLEASE! I need something to keep me occupied)._

_ Jubilee_

July 20,

Dear Jubilee,

What's up in the muggle world? Haven't been too bored, have you?

I feel sorry for your family if you have been because I know what happens when you DO get bored. So I've been following Quidditch for you and just thought I'd let you know that England hasn't been doing so great, America just got bumped out of the running for the Quidditch Cup and Ireland is actually doing very decently. Mum and I went to the Ireland V.S. France game and I'm happy to say France got pummeled.

The game was fun except for the fact that Mum invited her new boyfriend. That one she got when I was at school. My Mum is dating someone. That sounds wrong on so many levels. At least this bloke is decent and not like the other idiots she's dated in the past. This one actually likes me (surprise, surprise) and doesn't try to act like a Dad right a way or replace him. His name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and get this: he's an Auror. My only problem is that when the two of them get together my Mum acts like a giggly schoolgirl. It's slightly sickening.

At least he's not another Ministry idiot.

Write back soon!

Owen

July 21,

_Dear Owen,_

_ You want to talk sickening? I'll give you sickening._

_ Yesterday morning I woke up, got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen to get my breakfast only to walk in on Gerard and Giselle MAKING OUT ON THE TABLE! WITH TONGUE! I have officially been scarred for life. I will never be able to eat at the kitchen table ever again. I would avoid the kitchen all together but I need to eat. At least you haven't walked in on your Mum frenching this Shacklebolt guy. I hope you haven't anyway, if you have, my sympathies and I suggest lots of repression to forget the memory. On the bright side, it sounds like your Mom is happy so the guy can't be all bad._

_ I also know about England's' defeat, I read about it in the Daily Prophet when it happened and had to explain to Angela why I cursed at the breakfast table. By the way, I got permission to get a broomstick this year when I go to Diagon Alley, any ideas what kind to buy? Unfortunately I don't have enough for that Nimbus 2001 that they're advertizing, which is a shame because they look awesome._

_ Write back soon._

_ Jubilee_

_P.S.: What do you mean? Nothing bad happens when I get bored. Honest._

July 24,

Dear Jubilee,

Hi! Thank you for that birthday gift, I loved the earrings you made (you DID make them right?), the card was wicked too. My Mum wants to frame the cover because she says it's pretty. I think you have your first fan.

I finished all my homework except for Snapes' essay which is a nightmare. I hope you have better luck with it then I did, a lot of it was just rambling and I'm pretty sure Snape will give me a P. But at least I did it and won't get detention.

Can you believe England is out of the Quidditch Cup running already? Shame isn't it? My Dad (who is crazy about the game) wouldn't speak to anyone for a day after they lost. Of course that might of been because my Mum put a Silencing Charm on him so she wouldn't have to hear him complain.

Owl me when you get your Hogwarts letter, will you? I'm hoping the four of us can all get our school supplies together.

Love, Hannah

_Dear Hannah,_

_ Yes, I made the earrings and your welcome. _

_ Don't get me started on Snapes essay assignment. I finally started it and lets just say it's not my best essay. Your mom cast a Silencing spell on your dad? Interesting relationship they have. I was pretty upset when I found out about England losing. In fact I cursed at breakfast and got a lecture from Angela about taking the Lords name in vain which is something she's very touchy about._

_ Write back soon._

_ Jubilee_

July 25,

Dear Jubilee,

I DID NOT NEED a mental image of my Mum and Shacklebolt snogging. Really DID. NOT. NEED. IT. Now I'm off to repress as I've never repressed before all thanks to you. And don't give me that innocent nonsense. You know you tend to annoy people just for the hell of it when you're bored. I know, you've done it to me dozens of times.

I got an owl from Hannah who wants to meet up to get our school supplies together. I was planning on going the nineteenth with Terry and Justin (Anthony can't make it that day), think Hannah would mind going that day with us? This is said with great sarcasm because I know she has a wicked crush on Justin (for some reason I can't fathom). So can you make it?

Owen

_August 12,_

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Dear Ms. Johanson,_

_ We are pleased to welcome you back for another year at Hogwarts. As a second year you are allowed to now bring your own broomstick, however you are expected to take care of it yourself. _

_ Please note that the term begins on September 1 and the Hogwarts Express leaves on the same date from Platform 9 3/4 in Kings Cross Station at exactly 11:00 A.M. sharp. Enclosed is your train ticket and supply list. We hope you have a wonderful year!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

SECOND YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wednesday, August 19, 1992, the Leaky Cauldron, Room 21,

I finally have a diary to write in! I never realized how much I wrote in it until I went to write in it and it was no longer there. This is a magic diary too so the pages will never run out, it's password protected, has a built in Privacy Charm, and has a cool cover that is rainbow marble that swirls around and comes with a matching rainbow colored quill. I found it at Parchment and Ink, which is this wicked store in Diagon Alley.

It's so great to see all my friends again. I like Angela, Jacob, Gerard, and Giselle. Really, I do. But they're adults and...well, I really can't relate to them much. It's even worse now that I've been gone for nine months and have this totally different view on things. Of course I haven't really been able to talk to Gerard and Giselle anyway as they're now fully immersed in couple-hood. I still can't go near the kitchen table. I've taken to eating out on the patio with Jacob who actually talks to me more now.

I used Spellotape to put a few of the letters and my response to them (I copied those down by memory) in here. I couldn't tape in all of them because then I would run out of Spellotape. I did actually get a few owls from Firenze who somehow got all this information on Wild Magic for me to read. He's been sending me rolls of parchment and books on what my gifts are, how to use them and so on. He even said I could keep them. I wonder where he got them all? I looked at the Hogwarts library for two months and only found like five books that even mentioned the gift.

So except for owls from my friends and Firenze, summer homework, and chats with animals and plants here and there my summer has been pretty pitiful. I was actually kind of glad I got that lifetime subscription to the Daily Prophet thanks to Grandfather (who was around a total of three weeks this summer) so I could keep up with the wizard world. I'm still a little disappointed about England and the United States being out of the Quidditch Cup running but I have hopes for Ireland.

Anyway, today was a blast. Angela and I got here last night by car and met Owen, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Mandy, and Hannah along with their parents here at the Leaky Cauldron this morning. Hannah flirted shamelessly (or tried to flirt, she was taking tips from Witch Weekly) with Justin who I could tell had no clue what she was doing. Boys. I think Angela was a bit intimidated about being the only muggle (and the oldest adult there) at first but after she met Justin's parents who are also muggles she started to relax and talk with them a bit and gradually the others.

We all went to Gringotts and either withdrew or exchanged money. I exchanged some of the money Grandfather left Angela then put whatever I didn't need into my account. I still have a pile of galleons in there from last year so I'm okay for now and will hopefully have enough to buy my own place when I get out of school (I know that's a long ways away but it never hurts to save up early).

The adults decided we would be all right on our own for awhile and let the six of us wander around getting our stuff on our own for about four hours. We went into Parchment and Ink first where I got this diary, seven new notebooks for note taking, a box of different colored quills, some more ink including invisible ink which only showed up with a Revealer (a red eraser thing) that I also bought.

Then at Owens insistence we went into the Apothecary to get refills on our potions kits and the Potion Master's Store which had all sorts of potion making tools and books. He got two books, one with potion recipes for healing and one on myths about potions. After that we went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and I got my very own racing broom! True it's only a Nimbus 1900 and isn't as fast as the Nimbus 2000 or 2001 (which just hit the market two months ago) but it's fast enough for Quidditch which is important since I'll be trying out for Chaser this year. Just because I got a new broom though didn't stop me from joining Terry, Owen, and Justin and drooling over the Nimbus 2001. Hey, that is a quality racing broom. You cannot blame me. Mandy and Hannah practically had to drag us out of there so we could go the Things You Might Need store then we went to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop and ran into Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan who, like us, were stocking up on Filibuster Fireworks and Dungbombs.

We then stopped and had some lunch at a place called the Witches Cauldron which was at the end of the alley and a café type place. The food was pretty good, I was able to have a hamburger for the first time in a long time. After that we dropped off our stuff at our rooms in the inn because the bags were getting heavy, we went back out to Flourish and Blotts. Us and every witch in town.

Apparently Gilderoy Lockhart was there doing a book signing. I don't get why people are making such a big deal of this guy. From what I saw he was a arrogant glory hound. He was handsome, I guess. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and that smile is nice, though it seemed a little faked to me. Especially when he saw Harry Potter (who was there getting his school supplies, I guess) and pulled him out of the crowd for a photo from the _Daily Prophet_ (can't they find more interesting news?).

The reason I think he's a glory hound is that when he took that photo with Potter he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When you Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography-which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge." the crowd applauded at this (can you BELIEVE THAT? Did it ever occur to Lockhart that Potter came here for his SCHOOL BOOKS?) Lockhart then continued. "He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September; I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Then the crowd cheered.

So Lockhart is our new DADA professor. I think I would have preferred Snape.

Monday, August 24, the Manor, Gardens,

Nothing much has been going on. I spent most of last week finishing up my summer homework because Angela noticed that my new wizard watch was pointing to procrastinating (it has stuff like that along with being able to tell time) and asked if I'd finished all my homework and of course I've been putting off Snapes essay something fierce, so I finally finished that.

I've also been practicing on my new broomstick outside. I can't really fly too high because muggles might see so I fly low to the ground and race away in the small maze that is in back. The maze has always been my favorite part of the manor. Jacob said my Grandmother had it put in so she could have parties and stuff in the center of it which is this nice patio place with a fountain. He told me my Grandmother threw wicked parties that were not at all like the stuffy business parties my Grandfather throws when his colleagues badger him into be more sociable. He says my Grandfather was different when my Grandmother was alive, more happy and was actually here for more then two weeks. According to him they loved each other very much.

It's hard to imagine Grandfather loving anyone. Maybe I should try to understand him more. If he'll let me understand him more. Can't exactly do that if he's never here.

Monday, August 31, London, Leaky Cauldron (yet again),

The innkeeper, Tom, was surprised to see me yet again but happy to make arrangements for me and Angela. I get to go back to school tomorrow and can't wait! I've been bouncing off the walls all day and driving Angela crazy (at least that's what she said). I just can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and start learning more magic.

I made a deal with Gerard before I left though. He's been trying to get the nerve for a month now to ask Giselle to marry him but has always chickened out at the last minute (coward). So before I left I pulled Gerard away and told him that if he didn't ask Giselle to marry him by the end of September then I would write a fake proposal to Giselle in his handwriting and purposely mess it up worse then he ever could. He kind of looked at me warily and said, "you wouldn't." I just raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "You would. All right, I'll propose by the end of September."

Why can't all adults be that agreeable? It would make things a lot easier.


	2. Chapter 1: September, 1992

**Volume II, Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters and am not making any money off of this, much to my dismay. I do however own Jubilee, Owen, and any other Origional characters, so please ask before borrowing. I also do not own any mentions of Tolkiens works, but I'm sure you've all realized that...

CHAPTER 1: SEPTEMBER

Late Tuesday, September 1, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Dorm Room,

It's so great to be back! I can't believe how much I've missed this place.

I met Owen, Hannah, and Mandy on the Hogwarts Express and we were joined by Anthony Goldstein, Terry, and Justin (much to Hannah's delight). It was a tight fit but we all managed to get into one compartment in the back. Anthony challenged me to a game of Wizard's Chess which I totally lost because that isn't really my game. During the game we all talked about our summers. Thank God, I wasn't the only bored one. By the time Anthony checkmated me (and in the middle of my King chess piece ranting about what a terrible chess player I was) the witch with the cart of sweets (got to find out her name one of these days) came and we pigged out on junk food in between games of Exploding Snap, which I'm much better at.

When we finally got to Hogsmeade station things were different then last year. Instead of following Hagrid and taking the boats across the lake we followed the older students and rode in carriages pulled by actual Thestrals. I remember reading about Thestrals but I never thought I'd actually see one. Of course I was the only one who could see them because of....well, because I pretty much saw my parents die when the car crashed didn't I? You can only see Thestrals if you've seen someone die.

Thestrals are pretty creepy looking. They're horse-like creatures that look eery with black coats of skin that look like they don't have any flesh that cling to their skeletons. If that isn't enough they have dragon looking heads and white pupil-less eyes and big bat-like wings. Judging from Neville Longbottom's reluctance to get into the carriage next to ours I don't think I was the only one in our year who could see them. I caught his eye as we were climbing into our carriages and nodded to our Thestral and grimaced. He looked relieved when he realized he wasn't the only one to see them and nodded back with a repulsed look.

Hogwarts is pretty much the same; the only difference was we had to wait for the first years to be sorted into their houses. There are nine new Ravenclaws this year and one of them is named Luna Lovegood whose father edits the Quibbler which is kind of the wizard version of the tabloids. I bought it once out of curiosity and now have a subscription because I think the quizzes and cartoons are funny. I don't believe the stories for a second but it is entertaining. Beats all the gushing Witch Weekly has done over Gilderoy Lockhart lately who was there today dressed in aquamarine robes looking pompously around at us. Gag me.

Another Weasley was sorted this year too, Ginny Weasley. Like all of her brothers she has bright red hair and was sorted into Gryffindor. She's supposed to be the last of the bunch until the next generation starts breeding. I bet all the teachers are hoping they'll be long gone by the time Fred and George's kids get to Hogwarts.

All the teachers from last year were there except for Snape. I was starting to wonder where he was (and hoping a bit that maybe he left and I would get a nice Potions teacher who didn't argue with my opinions on my essays) when the Whomping Willow let out a string of loud curses that I heard all the way from outside. I think my range has gotten longer because last year I wouldn't have heard him go off at all.

The Whomping Willow is this nutty tree who has what I like to think of as 'conpulsive hitting disorder'. He's very grumpy and hates it when people or animals come near him and whacks at them if they come within more then five feet of him. Even the other trees don't like to talk to him and all call him Whomp. I tried once to talk to him last year and he told me to piss off. Talk about rude.

I just learned that the reason he cursed so loudly was that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley flew a flying car right into him. That's why Snape was gone; no doubt he was trying to get them expelled for it. Surprisingly enough, he didn't succeed which explains why he came back to the feast with a look that would have made the whole hall drop dead if looks could kill. Even the Slytherins looked scared of him, especially the first years.

The feast itself was fantastic as usual and now I'm too tired to unpack anything except for my uniform for tomorrow. Time to see if that alarm clock I got at Diagon Alley works. It's in the shape of a black cat and meows loudly to wake you up.

Wednesday, September 2, Breakfast, Great Hall,

WOW!

Remind me never to tell Angela about Howlers. Weasley just got one from his mother for the flying car thing last night and boy was she pissed off. Talk about a way to get your point across, I'll be very surprised if Weasley gets any detention this year.

CLASS SCHEDULE:

CLASS DAY TIME

Charms MWF 9-9:50AM

Transfiguration MWF 10-11:15AM

Herbology MWF 1-2:30PM (with Slytherin)

Potions T TH 9-11:45AM (with Hufflepuff)

His. Of Magic T TH 3-4:30PM

DADA T TH 1-2:30PM (with Gryffindor)

Astronomy T 10-12:30AM (all houses)

Ugh. Potions first thing in the morning. How much does that suck?

Thursday, September 3, After DADA, Courtyard Bench,

It's been confirmed.

Dumbledore is completely insane, because only an insane person would have hired Lockhart to be our DADA teacher. I gave Lockhart the benefit of the doubt. I thought, okay just because this guy SEEMS like a pompous idiot doesn't necessarily mean he is. Unfortunately this lesson only proved it

It's not like the day was bad enough what with Potions first thing in the morning and History of Magic which I have in about a half hour. Snape is as sour as ever and made us do a really complicated potion on the first day. I don't think mine was the right color. On the bright side, I didn't melt my cauldron first thing so that's a plus.

I feel a bit sorry for Potter though, Lockhart seems to feel the need to give him advice on his fame and let this Gryffindor first year named Colin Creevey take a picture of the two of them. Malfoy was present of course and had to put his two cents in. Obviously his attitude hasn't gotten any better over the summer.

The first thirty minutes of the class started with him giving us a quiz ABOUT HIMSELF! Can you believe that? I'd only managed to get through _Travels with Trolls_ before I felt the need to gag. What the hell do people see in these books? They don't even deserve to be called books. They should be called vanity run amok that has a publisher. The fact that these books have been selling well seems very sad to me and makes me wonder about the judgment of good quality literature that wizards have.

Because I only read the first book I only knew the answers to the ones in that book. All the others I just sort of guessed at. What Lockharts' favorite color has to do with DADA I have yet to figure out. The only one who got all the answers right was Hermione Granger which is no surprise but what did surprise me is that she seems to have a crush on him. She blushed when he gave her full points and ten points to Gryffindor. I thought Granger was supposed to be smart?

But wait, the quiz is just the beginning.

After the quiz he got up and said, "it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this very room. Know that no harm will befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

By then he had brought out a cloth covered cage and I was thinking, 'hey, maybe this class won't be so bogus after all.' Then he said, "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." Then he took off the cover of the cage to PIXIES.

Oh yeah, I'm really afraid of Cornish Pixies.

I almost joined Seamus Finnigan who was doing a very bad job of hiding his snort of laughter. Lockhart glanced at him and Finnigan went, "well, Cornish Pixies aren't very DANGEROUS are they?" Lockhart annoyingly wagged his finger at him and went, "don't be so sure. Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

Considering pixies are electric blue, around eight inches high and have shrilly annoying voices I wasn't very impressed. Up until Lockhart LET THEM OUT OF THEIR CAGE! Then I was impressed with the chaos they caused and disgusted at Lockhart who made Granger, Potter and Weasley round the rest of them up. I would have helped but I have History of Magic I need to get too.

Friday, September 4, Charms,

I just got a letter from Firenze and here's what it said:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope your classes are going well. I think we should have our first lesson on Saturday night at seven. I know it's a bit hard to sneak away without getting caught so wear this ring and you will be invisible. Be sure to put it on your fourth finger on your right hand, otherwise it won't work. Meet me at the same clearing we met at last time. I'll see you then._

_Sincerely, Firenze_

Okay, I read _Lord of the Rings _by J. R. R. Tolkien and in it there was an evil ring that

TURNED PEOPLE INVISIBLE! I know it's a muggle book but still...where did Firenze get it? Also, how funny is it that an adult is encouraging me to sneak out of the castle? I think I like Firenze.

Saturday, September 5, Dorm Room,

Well, THAT sucks. I just ran into that Creevey kid and he told me the Slytherins interrupted Gryffindors' Quidditch practice (damn, Wood. Early start much) and it turns out that MALFOY is their new seeker. Not to mention his father bought the whole Slytherin team new Nimbus 2001s which cost him a small fortune I'm sure. Trust Malfoy to buy his way onto the Slytherin team. Never mind that try outs aren't until next weekend. That's what Madam Hooch told Terry and me anyway when we signed up to try out yesterday. Terry and I have been practicing together passing the Quaffle and taking shots at the hoops and so on. I figure at least one of us will make the team, we're both pretty good if I do say so myself. Though, I'm better at passing and shooting then at catching and Terry is better at catching and pulling off these wicked maneuvers to distract other players.

If the fact that Malfoy bought his way onto the Slytherin team isn't disgusting enough Creevey told me he called Granger a Mudblood. Should have known a slimeball like him would be into that pureblood junk. I read about that whole 'wizards are purer then muggles' junk last year and think it's a load of bull. Neville is a pureblood and as much as I like him he's kind of hopeless at magic while Granger (who is muggleborn like me) is one of the best spell casters in the school. Her grades were also better then Malfoys last year may I point out.

God, even in the wizard world there's prejudice; figures. I hope Potter humiliates Malfoy at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match.

Late Saturday, September 5, Dorm Room,

MEDITATION!!!???

I went to the lesson and met Firenze like I said I would expecting to learn a power of some sort and what does Firenze have me do? MEDITATION. Hello, Firenze, do I look like a meditating kind of girl to you? He's teaching me regular meditation now. In about a month or so we'll be moving on to 'magical' meditation which he says is very different and more helpful for my gift which according to him is too tangled up right now to do any sort of power stuff. Whatever that means.

If that isn't bad enough, I have to do this every single day. One hour when I wake up and one hour before I go to bed. Which means I will have to get up earlier then I usually do. Damn, I have enough trouble getting up at 7:30 AM. Mandy has to constantly bang on my door to make sure I don't oversleep. Now I'm going to be waking up at like 6:30AM. This is going to be a long year.

Wednesday, September 9, Charms Class,

Opps. Owen noticed the book Firenze gave me (_All You Need to Know About Meditation_) and said, "interesting topic, Jubilee. Any reason you're reading it?" I was busy buttering my toast and went, "huh?"

In my defense this getting up early stuff is totally throwing me off and I'm surprised I was even awake to answer him. I'm seriously considering starting to drink coffee now. Owen gestured towards the book that was on the table on top of my Charms book for reading between classes.

I caught on, "oh. It seemed interesting."

Owen stared at me like I had just said I wanted to marry Snape but only said, "if you say so."

Meditation, interesting? Geez, Jubilee, why don't you just TELL Owen and Mandy you're a Wild Mage? I'm going to have to be more careful from now on. Mandy's starting to get suspicious all ready because she hasn't had to bang on my door all week to get me up. That's because of the fact that I'm all ready up because of meditating, or trying to meditate.

The meditation is all right I guess. I have a hard time clearing my mind of thoughts though. Never realized I had so many. Then there's the fact that my right foot keeps falling asleep when I sit cross legged on the floor and that gets uncomfortable after awhile.

I hope Firenze gives me credit for trying.

Saturday, September 12, Great Hall,

Breakfast is usually my favorite meal of the day.

So why do I feel like one bacon strip will make me throw up???

Owen says it's a sign that I should give up meat. But then he's been trying to convert me to vegetarian ever since we met. I think he's about to give up though because when I ate meat the other day he didn't say his usual "you do know you're eating a dead animal right?"

Stupid try outs, why am I doing this to myself? What if I fall off my broom? I know it hasn't happened yet but there's a first time for everything.

Please God, don't let me fall off my broom.

Afternoon Saturday, September 12, Common Room,

I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!

I'M ON THE RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TEAM!!!!!!!!!!

So is Terry, we both got the Chaser spots. This so rocks. True there were only five of us trying out so our chances were pretty good. But still, we both made it. The team Captain, Rodger Davies says he was impressed with how well we passed the ball. Guess practicing together paid off.

The try out wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The only people there were Professor Flitwick, the current members of the house team, the other people trying out, and Owen, Mandy, Hannah, Padma, Justin, and Anthony who all came to cheer me and Terry on. I thought it was nice of Padma to show up. She and I have pretty much put aside our differences and found a common interest: Charms. We're both nuts about the subject and had a chat about how people don't appreciate Charms as much as they should. Turpin and I don't interact much and I try to keep it that way. She spends most of her time with some older Ravenclaws and some Slytherins I only know by sight but have never spoken too.

Practices start next week at five o'clock PM for two hours on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday.

Friday, September 18, Dorm Room,

Man it's been a busy week. Quidditch practices are in full swing along with the homework deal from teachers. I've barely had time to draw let alone read that book Firenze gave me last weekend on magical meditation. Our lesson last week was a bit short because I couldn't really concentrate on meditating. I was too happy about making the team and couldn't stop grinning that night and had trouble emptying my mind. More so then usual. After an hour of trying to get me to settle down Firenze finally gave up and said we'd try again next week. He seemed more amused then angry though.

Practices are a blast even though they are tiring. Davies works us but makes sure we have fun at the same time. The team members are okay and don't bug Terry and I about being new. Though the two of us have been sticking together. We've gotten to know each other better thanks to this whole Quidditch deal. Beneath that normally quiet exterior Terry is actually very funny. He cracked me up with an impression of Lockhart that was dead on. He's just as disgusted with our so called DADA teacher as I am.

RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TEAM ROSTER:

SEEKER: Cho Chang, Third Year,

Pretty Chinese girl with really long hair. Really popular among the boys. She's a little too frivolous for my taste but otherwise okay. I don't care for her taste in friends though. She hangs out with Marietta Edgecomb, a third year I can't stand because she's snobbish and has made fun of my American accent more then once. Chang's a decent seeker though not as good as Potter in my opinion.

KEEPER/TEAM CAPTAIN: Rodger Davies, Fourth year,

Rather cute boy with a decent attitude about Quidditch but seems to worry about schoolwork more. But then he IS a Ravenclaw. Not as much as a fanatic about the sport as Oliver Wood thank God.

BEATER 1: Michael Kingsley, Fourth year,

African American boy with glasses. Cheerful personality and is interested in poetry. Often spouts out random facts about subjects you really didn't need to know about. When I mentioned I had a Nimbus 2001 he gave the date it first came out, the manufacturer and other stuff like that. According to his sister it's a reflex and he has been doing this since they could read.

BEATER 2: Maria Kingsley, Fourth year,

Michael's fraternal twin sister who has hair done in several tiny braids that she normally pulls back into a bigger ponytail. Cheerful like her brother and is crazy about Quidditch and music. She plays piano and the two of us often get into muggle vs. wizard music debates (the Kinsley's come from a wizard family).

CHASER 1: Maxwell Underhill (Max for short), Third year,

Muggleborn wizard like me with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He's from London and has a younger sister who is eight. He used to be into soccer (or football as they call it here) but got hooked on Quidditch in his first year. Fast flyer with good reflexes and isn't a ball hog.

CHASER 2: Terry Boot

CHASER 3: Me.

Sunday, September 20, Breakfast, Great hall,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish homework

2) Laundry

3) Write letters home (find out if Gerard asked Giselle to marry him yet)

4) Try to start charcoal drawing of Snape

5) Read _The Colors of Magic_ by Livia Donovan

I did a lot better on my meditation this week much to Firenze's delight. He said we should be able to start magical meditation next week and that soon I'll be able to 'see' magic like the centaurs do. That should be interesting.

Thursday, September 24, DADA Notes,

-Mandy, WHY are you taking notes on this junk???

-_It's interesting. Besides, he might quiz us on it later._

-INTERESTING?! He's bragging about himself!

-_Well, he has right to. I mean, look at all the stuff he's done._

_-_The stuff he's SAID he's done. I'm with Weasley, I don't believe a word of it. We don't have proof that he actually did these things.

-_Jubilee, why would he lie about doing those things?_

-I don't know, maybe to sell books to an unsuspecting wizard world that doesn't know any better?

-_The publishers of his books probably checked into it._

-Well, they didn't check hard enough. I still think this is a load of bull.

-_JUBILEE!_

_-_What? It is!

Sunday, September 27, Breakfast, Great Hall,

Yesterday I actually did meditation right. Next week I get to start magical meditation. Can't decide whether to be terrified or excited. Next week I'm also going to start the seeing magic deal which should be interesting.

Quidditch practice is going pretty well except for the rain that has started up and the fact that Fred and George Weasley told me they spied on the Slytherin house team while they were practicing and said that they were blurs on their brooms. They told me this after congratulating me on making the Ravenclaw team even though they couldn't promise not to send a Bludger my way.

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish essays

2) Read _Magical Relaxation: A Guide to Magical Meditation_

3) Finish Tolkien's _Book of Lost Tales, Volume I_

4) Send a congratulation card to Gerard and Giselle for their engagement.

5) Polish broom handle, it's looking a bit yucky because of all the rain.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: October

**VOLUME II**

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and am not making any money off this. It's probably just as well too, because if I did own HP Sirius would still be alive, Voldemort would have died when he was supposed to die, and Ron and Hermione would be kissing/snogging all the time. I do however own Jubilee, Owen and any other stuff I come up with here. Please ask before borrowing any characters.

CHAPTER 2: OCTOBER:

Thursday, October 1, Dorm Room, Aura Color book notes,

AURA COLORS AND THEIR MEANINGS:

Blue: Person is usually calm, logical, reliable, and loyal.

Red: Coragious but tends to be stubborn. Very passionate in everything they do.

Yellow: Usually cheerful and optimistic with an energetic/upbeat personality. Friendly.

Gold: This color is usually on wizards or witches with special magical talent.

Purple: Has deep values, regal, at times opinionated. Elegant.

Silver: Indicates extremely high magical power. Always flares up during spells when a wizard or witch calls on their power.

Amber: Highly intelligent, hates ignorance, strong beliefs.

Brown: Down to earth, kind, sometimes shy.

Green: Has petty tendencies (such as holding grudges), can at times indicate a gift with plants.

Orange: Fiercely protective of friends and family, independent, often has a temper.

Black: Has known loss, or seen death first hand, lots of deep pain, may have more then a few issues.

Bronze: Light of this often indicates gift with animals. In an aura it means the person has deep empathy for others.

Pink: Sometimes superficial, frivolous, silly. Occasionally self-centered.

-At times the colors will vary. For instance some might have aqua blue in their aura. It depends on the person's personality.

-Most auras are three colors but there are exceptions where there will be a fourth one. Usually happens with extremely complex people.

-The three colors often blend together and form in between colors which indicate other personality traits.

Late Saturday, October 3, Dorm Room,

This seeing magic aura thing is WEIRD. Who knew there was so much color surrounding people and things? Even magic objects have silver glitter stuff around them. Firenze's aura was the first one I saw since he was the one who taught me how to do it. His is very pretty. It's gold, amber, and a light purple. The gold and amber mix into a brownish color.

When I walked back to the castle I just kept looking around at all the glittery stuff around. I know it's stupid, but I never realized there was so much MAGIC around here. It's even in the walls. Firenze says I'll get used to seeing all this color after awhile, I hope so because right now I feel a little dizzy.

Sunday, October 4, Breakfast, Great Hall,

Okay, how am I supposed to eat breakfast with all this magic aura stuff around. I really wish I knew those other Wild Mages personally then I could ask one of them how they managed to get used to it. I woke up a little later then normal and dragged myself down to the Great Hall and kind of just stood still in the doorway dumbly as I stared at everyone. Note to self: group full of people with auras equals dizzy effect and slight headache. Going to have to find a way around this.

Whoa! Professor Dumbledores aura is really cool! Its main colors are red, amber, silver, and purple. In between the colors are orange, blue, brown, and black. All together the colors form this really wicked halo around him.

Oh, man. Poor Ginny Weasley. She got that cold flu that's been going around and her big brother made her go to the infirmary to take the Pepper-up potion that makes smoke come out of your ears for two days. She's only on day one and a half. I offered her my purple floppy hat to put over her ears to hide the smoke but she reluctantly said that Madam Pomfrey said not to wear any hats until the smoke stopped. Something about it interfering with how the potion works. I'm extremely thankful that Percy Weasley is not my big brother. Actually, I'm thankful I don't have any brothers period.

Wednesday, October 7, Astronomy class,

Owen knows something is up. I'm going to have to be more careful about hiding my wild magic. Look at these notes we passed in class (until Professor Sinistra caught us and gave us both detention).

-_Jubilee, what's going on?_

-Um...Astronomy class? What are you talking about?

-_I meant what's going on with YOU. You're acting strange. More so then usual._

_-_Okay, HEY, and I'm not acting strange.

-_Hey is for horses, and yes, you ARE acting strange. You're reading books on meditation when you can barely sit still in potions class, you haven't made ANY jokes lately, you keep staring at people a lot like Lovegood does, you haven't made any rants about Snape and his ability to not see anyone's POV except his. In fact, you haven't ranted about anything in about two weeks. IT IS NOT NORMAL. So I repeat, what is going on?_

_-_Okay, one: I don't rant. Two: Snape DOESN'T see anyone's POV except for his own, he gave me an E on my last essay because of it when that was so an O essay, and three: I'M FINE! I'm just tired from Quidditch practice that's all.

-_Terry says you don't look tired at practice._

_-_One generally can't look tired at practice when one is tossing a ball around and catching said ball and dodging Bludgers and oh yeah: FLYING ON A BROOMSTICK!

-_You don't need to take that tone with me._

_-_Okay, who died and made you my big brother?

-_Well, no one. But I am your best friend and SOMEONE has to make sure you stay out of trouble._

_-_Helping me rig dungbombs to dump on Lockhart when he walked out of his office yesterday was keeping me out of trouble how???

-_I meant life-threatening trouble. Besides, Lockhart deserves to get a few dungbombs dumped on him. _

-That's true.

_-So you're sure you're fine?_

-YES, Owen I'm fi-

Professor Sinistra caught me when I was writing that last part and gave us detention for passing notes and another for the mentioning of the prank. Which went off without a hitch. I normally don't go in for pranks (except for occasions like April Fools day) but I was feeling a little irritated with Lockhart and bored with the rain and Fred and George gave me the idea. The downside to pranks is getting caught. I hate doing detentions and don't understand how Fred and George and can stand doing them all the time.

I still don't believe Owen though, I mean since when was he the observant one? People seriously underestimate Hufflepuffs.

Thursday, October 8, DADA,

Professor Lockharts aura: pink, magenta, and yellow. No silver anywhere, which means he obviously isn't as powerful as he pretends to be. Color me shocked. No pun intended.

It's raining yet again and would you believe Davies is making us practice in this mess? I swear if I get sick, I'm telling Madam Pomfrey to blame my Quidditch captain and go lecture him about being cruel to his teammates. What's even worse is he's making us Chasers go spy on the Slytherins because he's not sure that Fred and George's word is trustworthy. I know the twins have a tendency to exaggerate but they don't play around when it comes to Quidditch, I doubt Wood would let them. What I want to know is why doesn't Davies just go spy on them himself?

Boys, I swear.

Friday, October 9, After Quidditch Practice, Girls Locker Room,

Fred and George weren't exaggerating. Damn.

I also really, really wish I could have gotten a Nimbus 2001 now. Nothing against my Nimbus 1900, it's really great. But compared to the newer models...lets just say I'm a little jealous of Malfoy right now and can't believe the unfairness of it all that a jerk like that can get such an awesome broomstick not only for himself but for all the Slytherins on his team.

There is no justice in the world. Really.

Saturday, October 10, Dorm Room,

Arrgh...I just don't get this magical meditation stuff.

How am I supposed to picture myself as an object??? I mean, I know I have an imagination but why would I want to pretend to be a vase or something? What is the point of it? Magic just makes no sense sometimes.

Monday, October 12, After Charms, Just Before Transfiguration,

Why do I have such nosy friends? What is up with this? These notes Mandy and I passed while trying to do the Boil Charm on a cup of water just proves that my friends are nosy.

-_Hey, Jubilee. Are you feeling okay?_

-What is up with people asking me that lately? It's starting to get irritating.

-_You haven't been acting like yourself._

_-_Excuse me, there is nothing different about my behavior.

-_Yes actually, there is._

_-_Like what?

_-You wake up EARLY now._

_-_I have an alarm clock now. Plus, I got sick of you banging on my door. No offense.

-_None taken. Didn't you break that clock your first week back when the meowing got on your nerves? _

_-_Witch, Mandy. Hello.

-_You didn't argue with Snape when he gave you that E last week._

_-_I've decided why argue with the man when he's just going to ignore me or possibly give me detention.

-_You star at people a lot lately. You stared at Snape all through dinner last night. I'm pretty sure he noticed._

_-_I'm starting to do a portrait and decided to do one of Snape. I just can't decide whether to do it in charcoal or pencil.

-_There's a difference??? And why Snape???_

-Yes, there's a difference. Medium is very important in portraits. It can set the whole mood of a piece. And I'm doing Professor Snape because...he has some very interesting features and the man has depths that would be challenging to get on paper.

-_Snape has depths?_

_-_Yup. At least I think he does. He's still interesting to draw even if he doesn't.

-_This is clearly some sort of artist thing. You're SURE you're fine?_

_-_Mandy, have you been talking to Owen?

-_Maybe._

-Geez. I TOLD him I was fine and now I'm telling YOU. In fact, why don't you just do me a favor and tell all of Hogwarts: I'M FINE!!!

-_OKAY!!!!_

I swear to God if one more person asks me if I'm okay I will not be responsible for my actions. I sort of lied to Mandy, though. I am doing a portrait of Professor Snape but the real reason I was staring at Snape was his aura. It's green, silver, and amber. But is also red which is kind of a surprise since he's from Slytherin. I'm pretty sure he'd be mortified to learn that he shares the same aura color with a lot of Gryffindors.

Thursday, October 15, DADA,

How lame is this essay assignment: _A Week in My Life._ Lockhart wants us to write two rolls of parchment on a typical week in our lives. Excuse me but WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS???!!!

Lockahart says it's so he can "get to know his fans better". I barely refrained from telling him that I'm not a fan, I'm a person who wants to punch him in the face and hopefully leave a black eye. The only reason I'm doing any of the work in this stupid class is because otherwise I'd fail and I am not going to get an f on my record because the teacher is an imbecile. At least I don't have to write about him for a change.

Saturday, October 17, Dorm Room,

I DID IT!!!

I finally got magical meditation! Excuse me while I do the moonwalk.

It's so much cooler then regular meditation. It's hard to describe the feeling I got except that I sort of became a rose. Firenze suggested that I choose a plant instead of an object so I chose one of the rose bushes that run along the edges of the courtyard next to the Ravenclaw dorms. They're silver and blue and run along the walls.

Next thing I knew it was like I was actually the bush and sitting against the wall facing my dorm room window and seeing the maple trees that line the middle of the courtyard and the squirrels and birds and what not. I even saw my dorm window. I could tell it was mine because I saw the paper jack-o-lanterns I had taped to the window for decoration.

When I opened my eyes again I was back in the Forbidden Forest with Firenze feeling...calmer then I've ever felt in a awhile. Firenze was smiling at me and said that soon I'll be able to heal because my powers aren't so tangled up now. I have to practice magical meditation now every day now.

I don't mind as much now.

Thursday, October 22, Breakfast, Great Hall,

As of midnight today I am twelve years old. One year away from being a teenager. A fact that Angela assured me in the card she sent is not something she likes to think about.

My...I guess I might as well call them my family sent me an actual pet for my birthday! He's an gray-feathered owl who is kind of funny. When he found out I could hear him he was all, "they left out that my new owner was weird." He didn't have a name because owls have an awful memory. They know where their going for letter carrying because it's sort of built in them to know where their going at all times. Some weird magic thing with owls no one can really explain. Part of why they're ideal for carrying wizards' letters and unlike muggle postmen you can guarantee that they won't make a mistake.

So I decided to name him Gandalf. I know, I know, I couldn't help myself. I've officially become a Tolkien freak. I've read all the Lord of the Rings books and am now going through _The Book of Lost Tales _stuff. I gave him a choice between Elrond, Shadowfanx, and Legolas (one of my favorite characters). He's lucky I didn't name him Gollum.

My friends all presented me with gifts during breakfast too: Hannah gave me a big box of assorted magic candy; Mandy gave me this bracelet that had charms in the shape of a Snitch, broomstick, Beaters bat, and Quaffle; Owen got me this bird feeder that magically refills itself with Every Flavor Bird Seed (specially made for all types of birds) because he knows I've been borrowing from Professor Sprouts stash (only she technically doesn't know about it); Terry gave me _The Chasers Bible_; Padma gave me _The Most Important Charms in History_; and Anthony got me a box that changes colors for my led pencils. The entire Ravenclaw house team gave me a t-shirt that says Quidditch Gal on it. It's really cute.

My friends are really awesome, even if they are nosy.

Late Thursday, October 22, Common Room,

That was surprising.

Gandalf just delivered me a package (he sure is a quick flyer) and it was from Grandfather of all people. I kind of figured he'd forgotten about my birthday (wouldn't be the first time) but apparently he didn't and actually sent a thoughtful gift.

He sent me a box that had photo albums of my Dad from when he was kid. In most of them he's with Jacob or Angela (who had just started to work here then when he was little) so I guess they took the pictures. There are also letters from my father to either one of the staff or Grandfather which surprises me because I kind of figured that they weren't very close either since Dad never even mentioned him to me.

I don't think they were but it wasn't from lack of effort on Dad's part. He tried to get Grandfather to open up, I can tell. There are ones from when he was in boarding school (Eton. Not too shabby, Dad) where he was constantly inviting Grandfather to come to school functions and visit him. From what I gather from the letters he never went. I could have told Dad that was going to happen. I realized the first month I was in England not to really count on him for anything.

Eventually the length of time between the letters got longer and then they were coming from America. That's when he started to talk about meeting my mother. Boy he sure gushed about her a lot. Not that it surprises me, they were always doing lovey dovey stuff when they were alive. They didn't call each other cutesy nick names or anything like that (thank God, or I would have puked) but they held hands a lot and never turned down an opportunity to kiss.

The last one tells Grandfather that I was born and he sent a baby picture. I was so cute! But I guess that's when Dad finally gave up because that's the last one. Can't really blame Dad, I guess. What I don't get is why Grandfather sent me this stuff. Does this mean he's realized 'hey, I have a granddaughter I barely know, it would be nice to get to know her since I am her only living family' or was he just clearing stuff out and decided to get rid of this stuff???

Why do adults have to be so difficult?

Saturday, October 24, Common Room,

My weekly lesson with Firenze has been canceled due to the fact that it is POURING outside. He and the other centaurs are stranded in a cave according to the letter he sent with Gandalf (who pointedly said that he hated flying in rain and deserved an Owl Treat for his trouble). For some reason the mental image of a soaked Bane is just too funny.

Serves him right if he IS soaked. Firenze told me he and the other centaurs are giving him the cold shoulder because he's teaching me. One or two still talk to him if need be but for the most part they ignore him.

I feel kind of guilty for causing him this trouble but he said not to worry about it because he and his herd (that's what he calls them) have never seen eye to eye on many things. I still feel guilty though, and mad. Firenze should not have to put up with this junk, he's a nice guy for helping me out. Centaurs may be cool looking, but they're total jerks.

Monday, October 26, Charm Notes,

-Hey Mandy, can you meet me, Owen, and Hannah tonight after dinner?

-_I guess. Why?_

_-_I found out something that might be useful in the future.

-_What? How did you find out about it?_

_-_I'll tell guys after dinner and I sort of found out about it from Fred and George.

-_Fred and George Weasley?_

-Yep.

-_It's not going to land us in detention is it? _

_-_Only if we get caught.

-_Oh, THAT'S reassuring._

_-_You don't have to come.

-_Yes, I do. Otherwise, you three will get yourselves in trouble. Besides, I want to know what you found out._

-Your faith in the three of us overwhelms me.

Tuesday, October 27, DADA,

I now have a way to keep from going hungry in between meals and it's all thanks to Fred and George Weasley. I ran into them on Sunday and mentioned how I hate waiting until the next meal because I sometimes get hungry real late at night and don't always have candy with me. So George cheerfully told me the way to the kitchens as what he called 'a belated birthday gift'.

I figured this was too good to keep to myself and told Mandy, Hannah, and Owen about it who all loved the idea of being able to get food when they wanted. Well, Mandy needed convincing but Owen enticed her with images of being able to eat a nice snack during late night study sessions. Then she went, "Fine. But we better not get caught."

So we went down the way Fred and George told me too, which was down stairs that led to below the Entrance hall. Then there was a corridor you went down to that had all these paintings of fruit and torches that lit the place up. Somebody went a little still life crazy.

At the end of the hall is a huge painting of a fruit bowl with pears, grapes, and stuff like that. I took out my wand and tickled that pear at the bottom like George said to and it started to laugh and giggle until it sneezed and turned into a green door handle that let us pull the painting open like a door.

The kitchens are as big as the Great Hall and have tables arranged exactly the same way as the tables upstairs. I also finally got to meet the fantastic cooks or our meals who are believe it or not house elves.

I think I like house elves. True, their over eagerness to please is a bit weird but hey, if it makes them happy to feed me and my friends eclairs who am I to complain? House elves sure are short though. The highest one came up to my knee, and I got to say it was nice to not be the shortest one in the room for once.

Saturday, October 31, Dorm Room,

All I can say is WHAT THE HELL???

What is up with freaky things always happening in Hogwarts on Halloween here? Last year it was the troll. This year it was Mrs. Norris being...I not entirely sure what happened to Mrs. Norris. All I know is I don't hear her in my head anymore. Not that I miss her or anything it was just weird. Then there was the voice.

I went to the feast with everyone else looking forward to pumpkin pie and chocolate pudding when I heard the scariest animal voice ever. It kept saying stuff like this: "rip...tear...kill...hungry...time to kill!...I SMELL BLOOD!" Yeah, can't really enjoy pudding when you're hearing stuff like that in your head.

I must been green or something because Mandy looked at me in concern and asked, "Are you all right, Jubilee?"

I stared at her and tried to figure out how to say 'oh, I'm fine. Just heard an animal say it was about to kill something in my head. Treacle tart?' Instead I said, "Um...I think I ate too much food."

Mandy sighed and said, "I told you not to eat so much candy."

Luckily the feast was pretty much over by that point and we were getting up to leave so I could try and figure out how to ditch my friends so I could search for the owner of the creepy voice or tell a professor that there was a dangerous animal on the loose in the castle without revealing my powers to everyone.

It turned out I didn't even have to worry because by the time we left the voice was gone. However when we got to the second floor I froze along with everyone else because of what was in front of us. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter were standing under a wall that had red blood like words on it that said THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Under the wall was a large puddle of water and a torch on the wall held Mrs. Norris who was stiff with her eyes wide open and hanging by her tail. She was like a really freaky statue. Everyone was really quiet up until Draco Malfoy shouted, "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!"

Someone really needs to smack that guy. I volunteer.

Filch came quickly when he heard Malfoys' shout and went ballistic when he saw Mrs. Norris. I've never liked Filch but Mrs. N always said he takes good care of her and people who take care of animals must have some good side, even if it is very deep down. I do think he was out of line when he immediately blamed Potter. No second year could have done...whatever was done to her.

Dumbledore came and stopped Filch from attacking Potter and then detached Mrs. Norris from the torch and led McGonagall, Snape, Filch, Potter, Weasley, and Granger to Lockhart's office (because he so eagerly offered) after telling the rest of us to go to bed.

Go to bed after this? Yeah right. I get the weirdest feeling that this thing with Mrs. Norris is just the beginning.

A/N: Um...it would be really nice if people reviewed this. ;puts on the puppy dog eyes;


	4. Chapter 3: November

**THE DIARY OF A WITCH: VOLUME V**

**AUTHOR: fantasylover12001**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the plots of the story, JKR does. I'm not making any money off of this which my bank account can give proof of. I do however own Jubilee and Owen so please don't use them without my permission. I also do not own the Magic School Bus series that Jubilee mentions. That is a real book series for kids that I myself also read a lot when I was little.**

**CHAPTER 3: NOVEMBER**

Sunday, November 1, Great Hall, Breakfast,

So according to Dumbledore Mrs. Norris has been petrified. But she'll be back soon getting students into trouble because Professor Sprout is growing some Mandrakes for the Restorative Draught which should be done by the end of the year. The second years already knew about those Mandrakes because she made us all repot them at the beginning of the year in Herbology. We had to wear ear muffs that were pink and fluffy. At least I did. Mandy had her camera with her that day and took a picture of me and the Mandrake I was repotting. She's gotten into taking pictures lately for some reason.

What everyone's really talking about though is that message on the wall. What did that mean? The Chamber of Secrets has to do with Salazar Slytherin and why he left the school, I just can't remember the full details. I remember reading about it in my copy of _Hogwarts; A History._ I guess I'll have to un-bury it from the bottom of my trunk.

Tuesday, November 3, DADA,

THE LEGEND OF THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS (FROM HOGWARTS; A HISTORY)

Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. For the first few years they all got along and everything was fine. But later a disagreement caused a rift to grow between Slytherin and the others.

Slytherin wished to only teach students who came from pure magic backgrounds (in other words Purebloods; Muggleborns need not apply). He believed students from Muggle backgrounds were untrustworthy and unworthy to learn magic (gee, thanks). There was soon a huge argument between Slytherin and Gryffindor that caused Slytherin to leave Hogwarts.

The legend goes on to say that Slytherin built a secret chamber that the other founders had no knowledge of. He sealed the Chamber of Secrets so only his heir could open it and unleash the monster within the school and use it to purge the school of all who in his eyes were unworthy to study magic. So if this is true and the Chamber of Secrets HAS been opened then I'm pretty much dead.

Though I don't know...the monster is obviously an animal so he wouldn't attack me. At least I don't think so. Of course the book (and Professor Binns) insisted that this is just a legend and there has been no proof. But isn't that message on the wall and Mrs. Norris proof of the fact that the chamber exists?

I'm going to have to do some reading on this...

Wednesday, November 4, Library,

POSSIBLE HELPFUL BOOKS:

_The Process of Petrification and Its Remedies_

_Salazar Slytherin: The Complete Biography and History_

_Legends of the Founders of Hogwarts_

_Cats and Their Predators_

_Stories and Legends From the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Thursday, November 5, After DADA,

THAT was pretty sad.

Lockhart has taken to acting out scenes from his books now. Today he made Potter act like a werewolf. I can't decide whether it's as bad as the time he made Potter act like a yeti with a head cold or the time he made him act like a vampire. All I know is that everyday I'm getting more and more tempted to skip DADA classes.

For more cheerful news the first Quidditch match of the season is this Saturday and I have two Galleons on Gryffindor to win because I think they're the better team despite the fact that Malfoy's Dad has a big Gringotts account. Ravenclaws' first game isn't until the first Saturday of December and it's going to be against Hufflepuff. I hope it isn't going to be TOO cold then...

Saturday, November 7, Common Room,

GRYFFINDOR WON!!!

HAH! This just proves that it doesn't make a difference what type of broom you have, it all depends on talent. Take that Slytherin. Here's a play by play:

The game started at eleven in the morning like always. It was muggy and gray when we went outside and was drizzling by the time the game was over. I sat with the Ravenclaw house team in between Max and Mandy and with Terry, Anthony, and Padma. Hannah and Owen had to sit with the Hufflepuffs which is a stupid rule if you ask me.

The minute the game started a Bludger went after Potter and kept doing so no matter how many times the Weasley twins knocked it away. Because of this the Gryffindor chasers kept getting hurt and Slytherin started to score. The Gryffindors finally called a time out when the score was 60-0, Slytherin. It was pretty obvious that someone tampered with the Bludger and I wonder who would of done that? A Slytherin maybe?

But the Gryffindors didn't call them on it. They started playing again and Fred and George left Potter on his own. He had to fly all over the place to avoid getting hit. A lot of Slytherins started to laugh at him because he did look pretty silly. They cracked up when Malfoy shouted from his broom, "Training for the ballet, Potter?" Potter glared at him a moment but then a Bludger hit him in the arm.

After that he flew straight at Malfoy looking like he was going to hit him (which I was all for, personally) but instead of hitting him he caught the Snitch. It had been fluttering right next to Malfoy when he was laughing his head off at Potter. Serves him right, the obnoxious jerk. After he caught the Snitch, he fell to the ground. Potter, not Malfoy. Though, Malfoy did get yelled at by Flint.

It doesn't end there though. Unfortunately for Potter Lockhart got to him on the ground before anyone else and did a spell to heal his broken arm. Only it didn't heal his arm. It removed all of Potters bones! I didn't even know you could DO that.

I'm officially disgusted at Lockhart.

1 A.M., Sunday, November 8, Dorm Room,

Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man.

I was right about it not being over. Colin Creevey has been petrified.

My lesson with Firenze ran a little late tonight because we sort both got caught up in the magical meditation thing (which happens very easily, trust me) and sort of because I wouldn't shut up about Quidditch. I finally shut up when Firenze said very calmly that my chatter was delaying the lesson and was getting irritating. He said nicely though, so I didn't get mad.

After the lesson I wandered back to the castle when the I heard the voice from when Mrs. Norris was petrified. Okay, I admit, this was a little stupid of me but I just ran in the direction of the voice without looking where I was going. Hey, the ring was making me invisible and there wasn't anyone around so it wasn't as if I was in danger of getting in trouble.

But it stopped and I was in a part of the castle that I didn't recognize. I wandered around a little completely lost until I came across Dumbledore and McGonagall (both in night cloths, nice robe Headmaster D) carrying a petrified Colin Creevey who was carrying his camera around like he always does.

I've never really spoken to Creevey, he's this Gryffindor first year who idolizes Harry Potter and takes his and other pictures all the time. The only time I ever spoke to him was when he asked me if I knew where to find the book that tells you how to make Muggle photos into magic ones and I showed him. He seemed all right. Cheerful and a little to perky for my taste but otherwise fine. Why would anyone want to attack him?

I followed McGonagall and Dumbledore partly to find out more information and partly because I at least know the way to Ravenclaw house from the infirmary (which I figured was where they were taking him). I was right and Madam Pomfrey met them in the infirmary asking them how it happened and they told her, stared at Colin for a few minutes, and then Dumbledore took the camera he was holding.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" McGonagall asked what I'm sure we were all thinking. Dumbledore opened the back of the camera and the whole thing suddenly melted. Shame too, that was a NICE camera.

"What does this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again," he answered.

McGonagall stared at him. "But Albus...surely...WHO?"

He looked at her and said, "The question is not WHO. But HOW."

Okay. Did I miss something? Since when has the Chamber of Secrets been opened before? I never heard anything about this. Plus, what did Dumbledore mean? That comment he made makes no sense. Not that Dumbledore has been known to make sense. I'm too tired to think about this. I need sleep.

Monday, November 9, Charms,

Okay, THIS is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Ernie Macmillian is a Hufflepuff second year and is a friend of Justin and Owens. I don't talk to him too much and I think I'm starting to understand why. He's gotten Justin convinced that HARRY POTTER is the Heir of Slytherin and is going to attack him for being a muggleborn.

First off. This is Harry Potter we're talking about. He kicked Voldemorts' ass when he was a baby. He saved us again last year with the whole Philosophers Stone deal. Secondly. He's never professed any hatred of Muggleborns or Halfbloods. Sure he doesn't like his Muggle relatives but from the rumors I've heard he has reason not to like them. I don't like my grandfather that much either; doesn't mean I think all Muggles are scum. One of Potters BEST FRIENDS is a Muggleborn for crying out loud. Third. Potter was in the infirmary when Creevey was attacked. I doubt he could have instructed a monster to attack Creevey when Madam Pomfrey was there. That woman has sonic ears like Superman, I swear.

But Ernie says You-Know-Who probably went after him in the first place because he didn't want another dark wizard for competition and he didn't like Filch or Creevey. But hello, Ernie, NO ONE likes Filch and you'd be a little annoyed to if someone kept following you around snapping pictures all the time.

Neither Ernie nor Justin was impressed with my reasoning. Now Justin is avoiding Potter like the plague and Ernie is spreading these rumors.

The stupidity of people never ceases to amaze me.

Tuesday, November 10, Library,

Unbelievable. Some sixth year just tried to sell me some pointed crystal thing he said would protect me from the 'monster in the chamber'. I told him I highly doubt a purple crystal would save me from being eaten.

He's not the first to try and sell me something like that either. Some fifth year Slytherin recommended an amulet thing for me to try to ward off the monster and I just said I'd kick it to ward it off.

Next time someone offers an smelly onion to me or whatever I'm not going to bother with words I'm just going to point my wand at them and tell them to go away.

Friday, November 13, Common Room,

I'm so glad this week is over. I think the bad luck of Friday the thirteenth spread to include the whole week. I would hibernate in my dorm room for the rest of the weekend but I have Quidditch practice on Saturday and a essay I need to finish up.

Justin and Ernie have been getting on my nerves with their insistence that Potter is the Slytherin Heir and what's worse is that they've got Hannah believing them! Mandy and Padma are suspicious of Potter too. Owen and Anthony say they need more proof but do agree that it is possible. Terry is the only one who is with me one hundred percent and believes Potter isn't the Heir.

My friends have taken to guarding me and Justin because we're Muggleborns. I'm serious. If I want to go to the library Mandy or Owen go with me. Terry and Max insist on coming with me when I walk around the grounds. Davies keeps telling me not to walk alone at night because he doesn't want one of his Chasers getting petrified. The annoying part about this is that he didn't say that to Max even though he's a Muggleborn like me. Talk about sexist.

TEN people have come up to me selling amulets and other useless charms trying to say that they will protect me from the monster of the chamber. I got detention on Wednesday from a shocked McGonagall when I finally lost it and told one of the sellers off on my way to Transfiguration. If I had known she was there, I wouldn't have cursed.

Lockhart keeps going around saying he's close to finding the Chamber of Secrets and that we don't need to worry about being petrified because he will soon be able to defeat the monster. Every time he says this I want to scream. Or sock him. One of the two.

Thursday I had my detention and had to wash all the windows of the Great Hall without magic under Filches supervision who has become even grouchier ever since Mrs. Norris was petrified.

Then there's today.

I woke up late and didn't have time to meditate or eat breakfast. So I had to sit through Transfiguration and Charms with a growling stomach. It's very hard to concentrate with a growling stomach which is why the Light Charm I was practicing probably went wacky and nearly blinded the whole class. This caused Flitwick to take five points from Ravenclaw for 'nearly endangering the whole class's eyesight'.

Because I missed breakfast I practically inhaled my lunch and on my way to Herbology ran into Filch who gave me detention AGAIN for (and I quote) "being happy". I tried to tell him I was miserable but he didn't believe me. This caused me to be late to Herbology and Professor Sprout took off another five points from Ravenclaw because of it.

So I have to send an owl to Firenze now and tell him that I'm going to be a little late for our lesson because I have detention. I can only hope he doesn't ask me why I have detention.

Late Saturday, November 14, Dorm Room,

The bad luck continues.

For my detention I had to cut up frog body parts for Snape because he needed them for potion ingredients. Can I just say gross and I would not drink anything that had frog eyes in them.

In my lesson I had to try and heal a owls injured wing with magic. The owls name was Cecil and she said she got the stick into her wing joint by not looking where she was going and advised me to be aware at all times and always look before I fly. I thanked her for the advice but in the end I couldn't heal the injury. I was able to pull the stick out for her though. And I put a cloth over the injured part afterwards but other then that I couldn't do much.

Monday, November 16, Charms,

I was late for breakfast again. I've got to fix that cat alarm clock I got.

It wasn't too bad though because Max offered to walk me to Charms which I thought was sweet of him. The truth is I think I have a crush on him. Max, I mean. I like being around him a lot. He's really cute and my stomach started to do that flippy thing Giselle told me happened to her when she started to like Gerard.

Of course that stomach flippy stuff could have been because I ate my breakfast too fast.

Thursday, November 19, DADA,

POSSIBLE SUSPECTS FOR THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN:

1) Harry Potter: I'm just putting him on here because everyone else seems to suspect him.

2) Draco Malfoy: He's always putting down muggleborns and halfbloods. He sure is enough of a creep to be it. I'm not sure he's smart enough to be the Heir of Slytherin though...

3) Professor Snape: Well, he IS a Slytherin. If the chamber was opened fifty years ago it could have been him when he went to school here or something...wait, how old IS Professor Snape???

4) Any Slytherin here fifty years ago...hmm. For that matter, any PUREBLOOD here fifty years ago...yeah, that doesn't narrow it down.

5) One of the teachers???

Late Saturday, November 21, Dorm Room,

I DID IT!!!

I healed an animal! Okay, so it was only the already half healed wound on Cecil's wing but I still healed it! It was really wicked too. I now know why Firenze gave me that book on animal anatomy. To heal the injuries you have to have an idea of what the bones looked like in the first place.

I held Cecil in my lap and breathed in and out like I was meditating and held my hand over the wound. Cecil later told me I was surrounded by a blue light but I don't remember that because my eyes were closed and all I felt was the sensation that a mini me was kind of racing along the bones and waving pixie dust or whatever and healing the scab. It was sort like the Magic School Bus series.

The Magic School Bus is this series of books I LOVED as a kid. They were about this class that had this crazy teacher named Miss Frizzle who had a magic school bus that could shrink, turn into a submarine, and do all sorts of things like that. She used this bus to take them on field trips to places like the inside of one of her students. It was one of those learning books but it was a great learning book. Plus, I loved Miss Frizzle and wished that my grade school teachers had all been like her. Alas, I had the most boring teachers alive. Mind you, this was before I had Professor Binns.

Anyway, I kind of felt like how I bet the students felt in _The Magic School Bus Goes Inside The Human Body._ Then after I was finished mending the bones I collapsed for a little while from exhaustion according to Firenze. He said this will happen during the first few months I use my healing gift. After awhile my body will get used to doing stuff like this.

I hope the instant hunger goes away after awhile too because when I woke up I was starving. I made a stop at the kitchens before going up to my dorm room. I think I'm beginning to really love house-elves. I'm going to have to give them something for Christmas as a thank you for keeping me fed.

Tuesday, November 24, History of Magic,

Boy, I suddenly sympathize with my teachers. How the heck do they go about explaining stuff? I made the mistake of mentioning that it would be Thanksgiving this Thursday in the United States and how much I missed my Mom's turkey to my friends at breakfast and they were all "huh, what's Thanksgiving?"

So I had to explain about Pilgrims, Indians, and what not and then Owen said, "Well, how come the United States gets their own holiday and we don't?"

Remind me never to tell him about the Fourth of July.

Friday, November 27, Library,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Quidditch practice Saturday

2) Essay for Transfiguration, Herbology, and Potions

3) Practice charms for test on Monday

4) Return library books by Sunday

5) Study for Herbology test next Friday

6) Write letters home (including Grandfather)

Saturday, November 28, Dorm Room,

Our first game is in a week and I'm not worried. Not at all. Really.

Davies is going to make us practice everyday this week though so I hope I don't have a lot of homework. Owen, Hannah, and Justin got Ravenclaw rosettes to wear on their uniform to show support for me and Terry even though technically they're supposed to be rooting for their own house. But they have Hufflepuff pennets to wave and their scarfs of course so Owen says that way they'll be supporting their friends and their house at the same time.

Luckily it hasn't started to snow yet. But I give it another week or so. I can always sort of tell when it's going to snow. There's just something in the air.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! It's not that hard people.


	5. Chapter 4: December

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the plot to Chamber of Secrets and some of the dialogue. I do however own Jubilee and Owen so please do not use them without permission.

CHAPTER 4: DECEMBER

Tuesday, December1, Common Room,

Well, it looks like I'll be going home for Christmas this year. Whoopee.

Grandfather is having another one of those boring business parties (he actually got out of it last year) and he "politely requests my presence". I ask you, who talks like that to their own granddaughter? That birthday present must have been a fluke or something.

At least Angela and the others will be there. There's a new maid apparently and she's a lot younger then the last few and has actually lasted since October 1 which is a new record. So I'm interested in meeting her. Apparently she has a older sister who is a muggleborn like me so she knows about the wizard world. It's one of the reasons she's stayed so long, it means we don't have to worry about her freaking out about the fact that I'm a witch.

Plus, I'll be able to gobble on Giselle's Christmas Apple tarts. I love those things! They will make up for the lack of excitement at the party.

Thursday, December 3, DADA,

CHRISTMAS PRESENT IDEA LIST

Grandfather: ???

Angela: beaded eyeglass necklace to replace the one that broke (get started on it Saturday) also a Wizard Tea Maker.

Giselle: Spanish CD and framed picture of her and Gerard (make frame this weekend)

Gerard: Framed picture of him and Giselle and new tool kit holder

Jacob: a variety of Wizard teas from Magic Tea Co.

Firenze: ???

House-elves: a large plate of chocolate chip cookies (ordered because Giselle wouldn't make them)

Owen: Seaweed candy (what does he SEE in that stuff? No pun intended) and _The Myths of the Stars._

Mandy: subscription to _Spells Today_ and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans

Hannah: Licorice Wands and the Black Cauldron's latest CD

Terry: same as Quidditch team members and Chocolate Frogs

Justin: _Charms for Protection _and Pumpkin Pasties

Padma: _Modern Charm Theories_ and Droobles Best Blowing Gum

Anthony: subscription to _Quidditch Weekly _and Cauldron Cakes

Quidditch Team: framed pictures of team; different frames for each

Friday, December 4, Common Room,

God, this is more nerve wrecking then the try-outs. At least then only a select few could see me make a fool out of myself. In the game THE WHOLE SCHOOL will see me make a fool of myself. Which is bound to happen because I haven't made a mistake during practice AT ALL. I'm due for humiliation. If not this game, then some time in future games.

Max says I'm being ridiculous and that is sweet of him, but I'm honestly not. At least I'm not alone in the freaking out. Terry is sitting across from me and judging from the look on his face we can expect to see hurling sometime soon. Max, Maria, and Michael are trying to get us to relax but they're not really helping. Especially Michael who suddenly started to randomly spout out facts about all the injuries that can happen to a Chaser during a game. He finally stopped when Maria whacked him. She does this a lot I've noticed. I wonder if all brothers and sisters have a relationship like this.

After that Max was all, "You guys will be fine. Nothing like that is going to happen to you. I mean, that's in professional Quidditch. That's nothing like school Quidditch."

I then looked at him and asked, "Well what happened during YOUR first game?"

He then sort of winced and went, "Umm...you don't want to know. But there were circumstances in that game."

The circumstances turned out to be that they were playing Slytherin.

Still, this was not very encouraging. If anyone reads this and I die in this Quidditch game, Owen gets my Nimbus and Muggle books; Mandy gets all my wizard books; and Hannah gets all my jewelry and CDs. I would also like all my stuff to be sold and the money from the sales given to charity or used to help out endangered species and art programs.

Saturday, December 5, Dorm Room,

Well, I'm not dead so no one gets my stuff.

I am however VERY UPSET! We lost to HUFFLEPUFF! 160-100. I think that sort of counts as humiliation. No offense to Hufflepuff, but they're like one of the easiest teams around. Max, Terry, and I were flying in circles around their Chasers and Davies blocked all but one shot.

We didn't count on Chang.

Or rather we didn't take into account the fact that she would spend her time, that was SUPPOSED to be spent searching for the Snitch, FLIRTING WITH THE OTHER SEEKER!!!

Okay, I'll admit, Diggory is rather cute. But for crying out loud, she was supposed to be seeking the SNITCH, not seeking a date! Flirt on your own time, Chang! NOT DURING A GAME!!! The even more maddening part about this is that Davies didn't call her on it! I expected him to chew her out after the game or at the very least give a stern warning but all he did was pat her on the back and say, "Nice try." Like she didn't pretty much lose the whole game for us by being all giggly and fluttering her eyelashes at Diggory when she was supposed to be doing her job.

But then, Davies seems to have this thing about yelling at us girls when he has no problem telling off Michael or Max for screwing around during practice. Hello, Maria and I are not delicate flowers. We can handle being yelled at. I'm not sure who's more annoying:: guys like Davies who think women need to be handled delicately and treated like we're going to break or girls like Chang who use this to their advantage and even encourage it!

Someone seriously needs to tell these two that it's the twentieth century and women are just as strong as men. Is this what happens when you become a teenager? If so I'm not looking forward to being thirteen.

So now, thanks to the fact that Chang let her hormones override her brain we lost to Hufflepuff and unless we win the next game against Slytherin, we're out of the running for the Quidditch Cup. Well, unless Hufflepuff beats Slytherin after they beat us. I personally don't see any of this happening and am saying goodbye Quidditch Cup in my head.

Sunday, December 6, Breakfast, Great Hall,

I think I got on Firenze's nerves last night when I ranted about the game. He finally interrupted me and said he was sorry about Ravenclaws' loss and offered his condolences, now can we please get on with the lesson? However that was interrupted later by animals asking me to heal them. Words gotten out that I can heal now and all the animals have been coming up to me with minor wounds and such. I wonder if that Doctor Dolittle guy ever got annoyed when animals intruded on his life.

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish essays for Transfiguration and Potions and all homework

2) Order books and subscriptions for presents

3) Figure out SOMETHING to get for Grandfather and Firenze

4) Finish up frames for pictures, arrange design for Angela's glass holder.

5) Write letters home

6) Do not tell off Chang at next practice even though she deserves it.

Tuesday, December 8, History of Magic,

Well, I did it. I held my tongue for once and didn't tell off Chang for listening to her hormones at a bad time. Oh, I WANTED too. I have this whole rant to give her in my head that effectively tells her off and tries to get her to see why I'm pissed at the same time. I'm not the only one who's mad at her.

Max, Michael, and Maria were glowering at her all through practice. Well, Max was actually glaring at Davies more because he's a little pissed that he didn't do his job and call Chang on her goof. Max would totally make a better Quidditch captain then Davies. HE has no problem yelling at girls on the account that he has older sisters and spent most of his childhood yelling at them for various reasons.

Terry is annoyed at her but is willing to cut her some slack if she wins the next game.

Good luck there. Chang rides a Cleansweep and Malfoy rides a Nimbus 2001. Chang is apparently going through the hormonal stage and Malfoy is relatively attractive (despite the fact that he's an obnoxious little snot) and has control on hormones since he is twelve. He's also a way better flyer then Chang (not as good as Potter, but good). You do the math.

If Chang flirts with Malfoy during this game I WILL tell her off. Loudly. With lots of insults and swear words.

Thursday, December 10, After History of Magic,

I just ran into Blaise Zabini. She's this Slytherin girl who is the only one of the bunch that I actually like. She doesn't look at me like I'm scum for a) being a Muggleborn, b) being an American, and c) having colored bangs (I recently changed the color to gold for the holidays).

She's my Herbology partner as a matter of fact and actually appreciates the subject. She just had her Potions lesson and apparently someone threw a Filibuster Firework into Goyle's cauldron when they were making the Swelling Solution (I never really understood WHY anyone would want to make this). I can certainly understand WANTING to throw a Filibuster Firework into Goyle's cauldron but I would never have the guts to make trouble in Snape's class. I'm all for the occasional prank. But I'm not suicidal.

I bet it was a Gryffindor; they share that class with Slytherin.

Saturday, December 12, 11 p.m., Dorm Room,

Another lesson interrupted by animals. This is starting to get more then a little annoying.

At least I no longer collapse when I heal now. That's a plus. I am however ALWAYS starving afterwards. Firenze says it's a side effect because I use energy when I heal. Whatever, all I know is that it's a pain the butt.

Monday, December 14, Charms,

Unbelievable.

I was sitting in Transfiguration this morning taking notes and trying to make sense out of these long equations McGonagall assigned us for homework (damn math. Damn it, I say) when all of a sudden there was this tapping on the window next to my desk.

The tapping turned out to be a squirrel named Felix who had scraped his tail while jumping to another tree. He tried to get me to heal him right there but I couldn't because of McGonagall and the other students. So I told him I'd meet him after Charms to heal him. He wasn't very happy about having to wait but you know what? I wasn't too happy about being interrupted in class.

Especially since McGonagall caught me not paying attention and took off five points from Ravenclaw.

I just hope no one notices I'm gone during lunch.

Tuesday, December 15, After Potions,

Owen noticed I missed lunch yesterday. Wonderful.

I wish he could have asked me what was up a different way though because he passed me notes during POTIONS. Is he suicidal? Snape almost ALWAYS catches people who pass notes. That's why it's practically policy to not pass notes in his class among students. We save the note passing for History of Magic because half the time we're not even sure Binns is aware that we're there.

But no...Owen just had to pass me notes in POTIONS. Where of course we got caught and Snape read our notes out loud. IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS. Thank you Owen. Thank you very much. Now I have detention tomorrow night. Boys.

Thursday, December 17, History of Magic,

Awesome! They're starting a dueling club!

My friends and I are all going so it should be fun. Not to mention useful because you never know when you'll need to know how to duel. Plus, Owen and I are hoping this will calm Justin down about the Heir of Slytherin stuff. We figure if he knows a few spells to defend himself he'll feel better.

Late Thursday, December 17, Dorm Room,

Remember when I said Dumbledore had gone insane awhile ago?

I take it back.

He's gone completely and utterly BONKERS! He is a few cards short of a deck. A few fries short of a Happy Meal. Get this guy a padded room. He let GILDEROY LOCKHART start the dueling club. WITH SNAPE AS HIS ASSISTANT!!!

Needless to say, the entire thing was a disaster/waste of time and I'm pretty sure there won't be another meeting. If there is, I'm not bothering, I'll learn spells the normal way: from books and class. Besides, what are the odds that I'm going to duel anyone? I prefer the more hands on approach, such as punching your opponent in the nose. It's easier and more satisfying.

The meeting wasn't a COMPLETE waste of time. I did learn a new spell thanks to Snape using the Disarming Charm against Lockhart in their demonstration duel. Lockhart, of course, didn't have time to dodge it and so flew backwards on to his butt. I know it's wrong to laugh at another's misfortune but I couldn't help but snicker a little. At least I didn't laugh right out like the Slytherins did. Not that I didn't want too.

I also learned something else: Potter is a Parslemouth. He can talk to snakes.

Of course to me it sounded like English anyway because of the whole Wild Mage thing so I didn't understand why everyone was making this big deal after Potter got that snake Malfoy conjured to leave Justin alone. Then Mandy and Owen clued me in. Parseltongue is a rare gift, kind of like Wild Magic only more so. The last known Parseltongue was Salazar Slytherin (it says so in that autobiography I read). So now everyone's even more convinced that Potter is the Heir of Slytherin. Justin fled the room to assumingly hide out in Hufflepuff House after glaring at Potter for helping him out.

Way to show gratitude, Justin.

The thing is when I listened to the snake and Potter talk I realized something: they sounded an awful lot like that voice that I'm positive is the monster from the chamber. It wasn't EXACTLY like it, but similar in tone if that makes any sense. So I think this monster is a snakelike creature which narrows my search for possible animals down a bit.

Friday, December 18, Breakfast, Great Hall,

It snowed overnight! In fact, it's still snowing and Herbology was canceled this afternoon because Professor Sprout wanted to go down and put hats and scarves on the Mandrakes who are in their second quartile of growth. Only four more to go and then they can be used to make the Restorative Draught.

It's the last day of classes and on Monday we all go home.

Justin didn't show up for breakfast this morning and Ernie said he'd bring him something up. He's still hiding from Potter. No need to ask why Justin wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

Later Friday, December 18, Lunch, Great Hall,

It's amazing how quickly things can change.

Just this morning I was relatively happy. And why not? Herbology was canceled, it was snowing, the holidays were next week and you cannot possibly depressed around the holidays. Well, okay you can. I was the first Christmas I spent in England but there were circumstances then. My parents had only died that June.

But I'm not happy anymore. I'm freaked, sad, and a million other emotions I really don't feel like interpreting right now.

Justin's been petrified. He was found this morning by Harry Potter. Who by the way is a prime suspect now for the Heir of Slytherin. At least among the students. I'm not sure what I think anymore. It is a little suspicious that he's been found near Justin but I'm still not convinced it's him.

What has me freaked is that Nearly Headless Nick (the Gryffindor ghost) was petrified too! I didn't know you could even petrify a ghost! This is really bad. No wonder everyone's panicked.

Hannah's the worst. Her crush on Justin hasn't gone away like Mandy predicted it would and she's beside herself with worry over Justin. Though I'm not entirely sure why, I mean technically he's all right he's just...not there.

She's worried about what he's feeling right now. I haven't had the heart to tell her that he isn't really feeling anything right now, he's basically a statue. She threatened to stay here for vacation but Padma, Mandy, Susan Bones (one of her Hufflepuff friends who's really nice), and I convinced her that she wouldn't be any use if she stayed.

God this is a mess. I actually want to go home now.

Monday, December 21, Manor, Bedroom,

Can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually glad I'm back.

Last weekend was the pits. Everyone kept walking around with fearful looks on their faces like they were afraid the monster from the chamber was going to petrify them any second. Hannah was really upset all weekend and us girls did our best to cheer her up with little success. I hope she feels a little better after vacation. It was weird not having her yak my ear off all through the train ride.

I was quiet all through the car ride home and I think I wigged Angela out because usually I chat a mile a minute due to all the sugar I consumed on the train. But I just couldn't figure out what to tell her. I mean, what if I tell her about these attacks and she freaks and demands that I don't go to Hogwarts anymore? Angela is very protective I've noticed. Don't ever threaten anyone in her family or her friends because she gets scary. You should have seen her tell off Headmistress Sloan one time during a Parent Night at our school. She tried to tell Angela I was a delinquent because of the fights I got into and Angela fully told her off for categorizing her students and playing favorites. The first time I ever saw Mrs. Sloan cower from anyone. It was especially funny since she was about 5'8" and Angela is only two feet taller then me.

So yeah, no way am I telling her that Muggleborns are getting attacked because I don't want to leave Hogwarts and be stuck going to a Muggle school again.

I cheered up when I saw the Manor though. I forgot how pretty it is during the holidays. It's the only time the place doesn't look creepy on the account that the staff insists on putting up holiday decorations despite the fact that Grandfather is a major Scrooge when it comes to Christmas. They put up green leafy garlands all around the large brick wall that surrounds our property and wreaths on the gates.

Then rainbow lights are put all over the place. I tell you, our electric bill doubles during the holidays because of all the lights we need to cover the front of the Manor. Then on the inside there's lots of holly and ivy put up and Gerard went a little crazy with the mistletoe this year (three guesses why). The highlight is the huge Christmas tree that is put in the ballroom which is used for all the gatherings that Grandfathers coworkers badger him into. Except the gatherings and the times I sock slide on the marble floor the ballroom is never used.

Angela refused to decorate the tree until I was home and could be there for the decorating party we usually have. That's this tradition among me, Giselle, Gerard, Angela, Jacob, and whoever is around for the holidays. What we do is play Christmas music, decorate the tree and try to sing along with the carols. Usually there's Christmas cookies and eggnog to eat too. It's actually a lot of fun.

Man, I'm tired. How late is it?

Tuesday, December 22, Manor, Ballroom, Decorating Party,

I think the eggnog is finally starting to slow everyone down. Only took four hours.

The tree looks beautiful. It's different from the one me, Dad, and Mom would decorate way back when. That tree usually consisted of rainbow lights and a mesh of ornaments that had nothing to do with the other they were just collected over the years Mom and Dad had been married. There were various balls of all color, a ornament showing Mom and Dad's first Christmas together, my first Christmas, etc. and then there were ones depicting various Christmas characters such as Rudolph, Frosty, Santa etc. Then there were some homemade ornaments made by me or Mom when we felt the need to make a mess. I still have some of them actually. That tree was also beautiful but in a different way, you know?

This tree has white lights, various colored balls with glitter on them that according to Grandfather (who Angela dragged here, even he cowers in the face of her temper) came all the way from Germany, homeland of the Christmas tree. There are also matching gold angels put here and there, a collection of ornaments that depict the twelve days of Christmas song and a fancy gold star to put on top. Everything matches and it's very orderly. Not as fun as the tree Mom, Dad, and I would come up with every year but still very pretty.

Aww, jeez. Gerard and Giselle are making out under the mistletoe AGAIN!

Wednesday, December 23, Manor, Bedroom,

Today everyone was busy with preparations for the Christmas party but things slowed down enough for Jessie to watch Christmas movies with me at least so I wasn't completely lonely. Jessie is the new maid Angela hired (the one whose sister is a Muggleborn witch like me) and she's very cool. She goes to the local college that is like thirty minutes from here by car and needs this job to pay for her apartment, car note, etc. Her parents are extremely successful doctors and pay her college bills.

The cool thing is that they don't mind that she wants to major in music. Most parents I know try to push their kids into professions where they'll make a lot of money in or in their own profession. My parents never did that, thank God (though Mom was a bit disappointed when it became apparent after a few sessions that I'm disaster in the kitchen), but I knew kids whose parents were pushing them to be doctors, dentists, politicians etc. Never mind that they were only in elementary school.

Anyway, Jessie has her own band! She's the base guitarist and usually helps write most of their songs. They haven't come up with a name yet though. I suggested the Goblins but she said there's all ready a band near here called that.

Angela joined the two of us later on and watched Miracle on 34th Street with us along with White Christmas and all the animation classics like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman. Later tonight all of us are planning on watching A Christmas Carol.

Thursday, December 24, Manor, Christmas Eve, Grandfathers Holiday Party

JUBILEE JOHANSON'S TIPS FOR SURVIVING BORING PARTIES:

1) Bring a book. Preferably a LONG one.

2) Bring a journal to complain in if you don't want to bring a book. Make sure to bring writing utensil.

3) Bring CD player and CDs if you can get away with it.

4) Avoid people you know are boring conversationalists or look like they would be boring conversationalists. Prime suspects of this are guys who have ball point pen in front pocket of suit jacket.

5) Stay near food table. If nothing else you get something to eat.

6) Mingle with guests who look mildly interesting. If they turn out to be boring GET AWAY without looking rude.

7) Talk to the help. Chances are they are much more interesting then the guests.

Morning Friday, December 25, Manor, Ballroom,

I'm up before everyone else and will be nice and not blast Nat King Coles' Christmas CD. Yet.

To pass the time I took down my stocking. In it was an orange (never really gotten this tradition), a chocolate santa, red and green Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans in a bag, chocolate coins, a candy cane, Santa Claus earrings, a Duran Duran CD, and cards from everyone here at the manor and all my friends.

Oh! I just heard a door open! Someone's awake!

Late Friday, December 25, Manor, Bedroom,

I guess Christmas wasn't too bad. I got some great presents:

WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS (SO I CAN REMEMBER WHO TO SEND THANK YOU NOTES TO:

From

Angela: CD and subscription to Wizard CD of the Month Club. This months CD: The Hobgoblins.

Giselle: _Famous Wizard Poets of the Twentieth Century_

Gerard: a set of ink bottles all in different colors

Jacob: Charcoal pencil set!!!

Grandfather: cash

Firenze: _The Myths of the Ancient Greeks_

Owen: Spellcasting Youths CD

Mandy: _Ancient Runes: History, Legends, and Uses_

Hannah: earrings in the shape of music notes and Chocolate Frogs

Terry: _Chasers Through the Ages_

Padma: _Important Charms of the Dark Ages Discovered Throughout the World_

Anthony: A wizard puzzle that looks like fun

Max: a artbook of all important pieces from the impressionists!

Quidditch Team Members: various wizard candy and food.

Monday, December 28, Manor, Bedroom,

I sent a bunch of thank you notes to my friends and just recently got a bunch of letters from everyone. Hannah seems to be doing better from the sounds of things. Nothing like the holidays to cheer you up.

Thursday, December 31, Manor, Living Room,

We're all gathered around and waiting for Midnight. Gerard gave me a glass of champaign even though Angela disapproved saying I was a little young for that and to wait for a year at least but Gerard told her to quit being such a wet blanket. Giselle defended her from Angela's wrath by saying he had a little too much alcohol and couldn't be responsible for his actions.

I was finally allowed to have ONE glass only. I got to say I don't get what adults see in this stuff. I prefer Diet Coke or Butterbeer.

Friday, January 1, 12:01 AM, Manor, Living Room, 1993

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!**


	6. Chapter 5: January, 1993

**THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot to Chamber of Secrets. I do however own Jubilee, Owen and this particular plot so no stealing without asking!**

CHAPTER 5: JANUARY, 1993

Friday, January 1, 1993, Manor, Bedroom,

JUBILEE'S NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS(THAT I WILL MOST LIKELY BREAK, BUT IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS)

1) Do not procrastinate anymore

2) Do not have any klutz attacks

3) Do not blow up/melt/and or damage any cauldron

4) Do not rig Dungbombs on Lockharts office door anymore.

5) Actually try to pay attention in History of Magic and take notes.

6) Stop doodling on class notes

7) Try not to curse any more then is necessary

8) Do not attempt to annoy Lisa Turpin, even though it's really fun watching that vein on her forehead pop

9) Try to cut down on the junk food. It really isn't very healthy

Saturday, January 2, Manor, Bedroom,

Whoa. I just got a letter from Owen, listen to this:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_You remember Shacklebolt, right? My Mum's relatively normal boyfriend?_

_He's moving in. Here. At my house! Okay, technically it's Mum's house since she bought it and pays the bills and such but bloody hell, I live here too. Don't I get a say in this? True, I only live here about three months out of the year. Plus, I'll probably be getting my own place when I graduate, but STILL._

_Plus, don't you think they're moving a little fast? They've been dating what, a few months? I can't believe my Mum's agreeing to this so fast. What do we really know about this Shacklebolt guy anyway?_

_Oh yes, Happy New Year._

_Owen_

Well, what do I say to that? Other then pointing out to Owen that I am not his shrink. Why's he asking me my opinion anyway? He probably wouldn't like it if I gave it. I think if his Mom is happy then it's all good.

Boys.

Sunday, January 3, Hogwarts Express,

Well that was interesting. I finally met the elusive Shacklebolt.

I can see why Mrs. Hollins fell for him; he's pretty hot for an older guy. He's very tall, is black with black eyes, and has no hair which is usually icky, but for him it works. He's got a very deep voice and is built. Mandy actually BLUSHED when he said hello to her. She never blushes.

He seemed pretty nice and anyone can pretty much tell he adores Mrs. H which was what I told Owen when he asked me later on the train what I thought of him. Owen kind of frowned. "I guess he's all right. I just think they're moving too fast."

I think maybe they're moving too fast for OWEN. But that's just me.

Monday, January 4, Late, Ravenclaw Common Room,

Quidditch practice when it's like 0 degrees outside really sucks. My fingers are numb; I can't even feel my toes which cannot be a good thing. The whole house team practically ran to the common room and parked ourselves in front of the fireplace after Davies finally called it quits. My only consolation is that he's freezing along with us. HA!

Tuesday, January 5, Infirmary,

I like Justin really I do, even if he is sometimes annoying, I just don't see why Hannah is insisting we come visit him every day. It's not like he knows we're here. It's creepy down here too with all these petrified people. The only moving people are us, Madam Pomfrey and Hermione Granger who is in here because she did a spell of some sort that went wrong and now has cat ears, fur all over her face, yellow eyes, and a tail. She kind of looks cool actually and if I could figure out a way to do it without being rude, I would ask her if I could do a sketch of her.

At first everyone was saying the Heir of Slytherin got her which is stupid because if he did he wouldn't have been trying to turn her into a cat.

She says she drank a potion that wasn't brewed right. Must have been for extra credit or something, because I don't remember Snape assigning any appearance changing potion. Come to think of it, he NEVER assigns extra credit work. Believe me, the Ravenclaws have asked. Hmm...

Wednesday, January 6, Charms,

Well, most of the snow has melted, that's a good thing. Unfortunately it's still freezing cold which both sucks and is a relief. It sucks because of the wind-chill factor that makes it hard to practice Quidditch because then you're too focused on the fact that you can no longer feel your fingers.

It's a relief because the animals are FINALLY leaving me alone. I have peace and quiet! Sort of. Most of them are hibernating or making babies and what not to injure them selves. I think I'm beginning to appreciate winter more, even if the cold still sucks.

Friday, January 8, Dorm Room,

The house team just had a strategy meeting for our game tomorrow. Our strategy is this: score as many points possible and try to catch the Snitch before Slytherin does. Not very original but there's not much we can do against a whole team on Nimbus 2001s. Maria and I ganged up Chang after the meeting and told her if she flirted with Malfoy during the game she would find a nasty little surprise in her dorm room. We haven't actually come up with what to do if she does; we're hoping the threat of it will stop her from listening to her hormones.

She went all red and said, "I wouldn't flirt with Malfoy anyway. He's a SLYTHERIN" and with that intelligent retort she stormed up to her room. I can understand not wanting to flirt with Malfoy because he's an arrogant little snot (even if he is very cute) but not flirting with him just because he's a Slytherin seems like a stupid reason. Not all Slytherins are bad. Look at Blaise Zambini.

Whatever, I better get to bed. Davies makes us all get up at 7:00AM on game days. I personally think this unfair and an abuse of power.

Saturday, January 9, Infirmary, After Game,

Okay OW. Getting hit in the arm with a Bludger HURTS. REALLY HURTS.

Luckily it was my right arm and not my left arm so I can still write. Being left-handed finally comes in handy. But still. OW.

Now I'm stuck drinking that bone regrowing stuff because the damn thing broke my ARM. That stuff tastes absolutely disgusting. All this and we didn't even win the stupid game. Chang got knocked off her broom about ten minutes before I did and according to Terry, Malfoy caught the Snitch about a minute after I was knocked out. Glad I was knocked out because that would have been a depressing sight.

Damn the person who came up with Bludgers. THEY HURT! Didn't anyone think of that fact when they invented them? I doubt it. I bet a guy came up with it.

All that practicing for nothing but a lousy 190 to 20 loss and no chance of getting the Quidditch Cup.

This sucks.

Tuesday, January 12, DADA,

Ode to Gilderoy Lockhart

by Jubilee Johanson

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_makes me want to barf._

_He makes me yak,_

_he makes me scoff._

_He makes me wonder_

_how it is,_

_that he got_

_that really big ego of his._

_He claims to have done_

_all these great things._

_I can't help but think to myself_

_YEAH RIGHT!_

Thursday, January 14, History of Magic Notes,

-Mandy quick, come up with a way to relieve the boredom!

-_Jubilee, why don't you actually try taking notes? Wasn't it one of your resolutions anyway?_

-No. It was a resolution I was PLANNING on breaking. There is a big difference.

-_Of course there is. Why don't you try drawing something?_

-I've already drawn portraits of everyone here. Including Binns. I've drawn the room, the desks, done a still life of parchment and books. There is NOTHING ELSE to draw.

-_Wait, you've drawn me?_

-Yup.

-_I've never seen this drawing._

-You've never asked.

-_Can I see it?_

-Sure. It's in this sketchbook.

-_Hey, what is wrong with my ears?_

-What?

-_They stick out! Do my ears really stick out like that?_

-Umm...I plead the fifth.

-_Huh?_

-I'm refusing to answer that for sake of my health.

-_Fine. Do you have a book?_

-Yeah. _Tale of Two Cities_ by Dickens. Why?

-_Why don't you try reading that?_

-Mandy. You're a genius.

-_It's about time someone noticed. Nice sketch of Snape by the way. His scowl is perfect._

-Thanks!

Friday, January 15, After Herbology,

Yeesh. Snape is taking the homework thing a bit far. Two rolls of parchment due Monday and a whole chapter to read that he will no doubt be quizzing us on in class and we have to have the Hair Raising potion memorized for Fridays quiz.

I'm kind of glad that Quidditch practices are over now because the teachers have been piling on the work lately. There isn't really much point in practicing anymore since we're out of the running for the Quidditch Cup.

Sunday, January 17, Late, Kitchens,

I just had to heal a hawk, mouse, and squirrel. Plus I had to convince the hawk not to eat the mouse. If these guys were human I would so charge fees for putting up with this mess.

I got a letter from Gerard and Giselle this morning and they've set a date for their wedding: August 7 of this year. Giselle asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. Her sister is going to be the Maid of Honor and an old friend of hers since childhood is going to be the second bridesmaid. She had originally offered it to Angela but she said she was to old to be a bridesmaid. Which is weird, but whatever.

Normally I would have said thanks but no thanks since I have this need to avoid all things formal. But this is Gerard and Giselle who have pretty much helped raise me. I owe them a lot. So I said yes.

But if the dress is ugly, I'm bailing.

Monday, January 18, Charms,

I never should have mentioned the word wedding to Mandy, Hannah, Padma, and Susan. Mandy and Padma, normally two very level headed girls who are not prone to silliness (except for Mandy who can act silly when she's consumed lots of sugar), squealed loud enough for everyone in the Great Hall to hear them and look in our direction when I told them about Gerard and Giselle's wedding.

Owen kind of looked at me questionably from the Hufflepuff table and I rolled my eyes and mouthed don't ask to him. He found out soon enough when the two girls spilled the beans to Hannah and Susan later on. Now all they can talk about is how romantic weddings are and what kind of wedding they want. They seemed a bit shocked when I told them I had no clue what kind of wedding I want.

Um...hello, we're only twelve. It's a little early to be thinking about marriage. I'll start thinking about it when I'm graduated. Or when I'm in my thirties or something.

I guess the guy's reaction was slightly better. They all laughed their heads off at the thought of me in a formal dress. Ha ha.

Thursday, January 21, History of Magic,

I helped Professor Sprout repot the Mandrakes yesterday along with Neville. She says they're almost out of childhood as they now have a serious case of acne. Eloise Midgen shouldn't feel so bad about hers now and hers is pretty bad. She even tried to curse her pimples off once and ended up cursing off her nose instead. Madam Pomfrey fixed it but ever since then its looked slightly off center...

Anyway, I told Hannah about the Mandrakes almost being ready and she hugged me. Very weird to be hugged by one of your best friends in front of the whole Great Hall.

Also slightly embarrassing.

Sunday, January 24, Library,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Essays for Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms (et tu, Flitwick?)

2) Read ch. 21 in Transfiguration book, ch. 15 in Potions book, and actually read _Break With a Banshee_ for Thursday quiz (try not to gag while doing so)

3) Drawing of Biting Ivy with labeled parts for Herbology

4) Star Chart for Astronomy

5) LAUNDRY

6) Clean Gandalfs cage

7) Finish A Tale of Two Cities

8) Return library books, to avoid getting glared at by Madam P in the future

9) Read amphibian anatomy book for Firenze (tell him off later for adding more work to your work load)

Wednesday, January 27, DADA,

I don't know how much more of Lockharts claims that he drove the Heir of Slytherin away with his mere presence I can take. I'm skipping next lesson. I don't care.

Friday, January 29, Common Room,

If the Heir of Slytherin doesn't get me then these teachers will with all this work. I'm swamped. I haven't seen the top of my desk since I came back from vacation!

**A/N: Thank you the last(and only) person who reviewed. Every one else follow her exaple and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: February

THE DIARY OF A WITCH: VOLUME II

DISCLAIMER: see all previous chapters.

CHAPTER 5: FEBRUARY

Monday, February 1, Breakfast, Great Hall,

Granger just came in from the infirmary completely de-felined. All the Gryffindor second years applauded her when she got back and Potter dragged her and Weasley into a three way hug. Weasley turned bright red. I'm beginning to think Hannah's right about him having a crush on her. You know there's a pool going around all the houses about which one of them she ends up with? I put money in for Weasley.

Tuesday, February 2, DADA,

Uh oh.

I just heard Lockhart talking to McGonagall (whose first name is Minerva, by the way. Pretty cool name there, way better then Jubilee). Listen to this:

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva. I think the Chamber is locked up for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down on him."

At this point I was starting to gag, but that is not what has me worried. THIS is:

"You know, what this school needs now is a moral-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say anymore just now, but I think I know just the thing."

Lockhart wants to try and cheer up the school?

We are so screwed.

Thursday, February 4, DADA,

-Mandy, what do you think he has planned?

-_You're not still on about that, are you?_

-Hey, I have reason to be worried. It's LOCKHART! Look at the last stunt he pulled.

-_The dueling club was not so bad._

-Hello! Justin nearly got bitten by a snake!

-_Oh yeah. I'm sure it won't be that bad though._

-An optimist. I like that.

Saturday, February 8, Dorm Room,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Memorize Tooth Growing Solution for Tuesdays quiz.

2) Equations at end of ch. 15 for Transfiguration.

3) One foot essay: _Medical Uses of the Dancing Dandelion_.

4) Notes for ch. 19 of _A History of Magic_

5) Read book on water animals for Firenze next week.

6) Astronomy essay: _Birth of a Star. _

7) Return library books

8) Order more owl treats for Gandalf

9) Make valentines for everyone and get chocolate to go with them

10) Perfect charms from ch. 10 of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)_

Monday, February 8, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Well, I'm going to be busy this Easter.

I just got a letter from Gerard and Giselle:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_Thank you so much for agreeing to be our bridesmaid! Easter holidays are coming up for you soon, right? Do you think you can arrange to come home that week? All the people who are participating in the wedding ceremony have to come at one point for fittings. Your Grandfather hired this amazing wedding coordinator for us along with a dress designer. It's his wedding gift to us. He also said we can use the back gardens for a reception! Isn't that nice?_

_Well, tell us when you can come because we need to make appointments with the designer who is very busy. We hope you're having a great time at school! Write back soon._

_Love, _

_Gerard and Giselle_

So I'm going to be spending my Easter holidays standing on a stool and getting measured.

Yuck.

Tuesday, February 9, History of Magic,

I don't see what's so funny about the idea of me in a formal dress. Okay, so the only skirts I actually own are my uniform skirts, one short denim one that is frayed and has doodles of flowers on it, and one short black skirt. But that's still no reason for Owen and Terry to laugh their heads off when I told them about how I was going to be spending my vacation.

Thursday, February 11, DADA,

-Mandy, is it me, or does Lockhart look extremely pleased with himself?

-_He ALWAYS looks pleased with himself._

-Well yeah, but he looks even more pleased then usual.

-_And here I thought that wasn't possible_.

-I'm serious. He DID something.

-_J, You're not still on about him wanting to cheer us up are you?_

-YES. If you were smart, you would worry too.

-_I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't let him do anything. He'd have a whole staff full of professors handing in their resignations if he did. _

-Yeah well, Dumbledore isn't exactly playing with a full deck right now, is he?

-_JUBILEE! He's our Headmaster!_

-So? He's still a loon!

-_You have no respect for authority at all do you?_

-Hey, I totally respect him. I just think he's a loon and we really shouldn't trust someone who thinks Lockhart would be a good choice for a professor.

-_You kind of have a point_.

-Thank you.

Friday, February 12, Library,

Peeves is a very weird poltergeist.

From what I've read, most poltergeists just rattle doors, flood sinks and generally make nuisances of themselves on poor people trying to sleep. Not Peeves though. Oh no. He has to take it one step further and play pranks on students and professors.

Take today for instance. Today, he somehow froze all the doors to the classrooms and greenhouses shut. None of the professors can get in no matter what spells they use. Now they're trying to find him so they can get the doors open. Professor Sprout is madder then I've ever seen her because she has plants in the greenhouses that she needs to watch over everyday.

The students are also pissed at him. While we are happy for a day off, the staff didn't want to get behind on their lessons or skip anything so they decided that we will have classes on SUNDAY to make up for not having classes today. Which blows any couples' plans for dates that day or any partying unless we have it at night.

Peeves is so annoying.

Sunday, February 14, VALENTINES DAY, Breakfast, Great Hall,

OH. MY. GOD.

I think I'm going to be sick.

Dumbledore has now officially gone from insane to evil. He has totally joined the dark side. That's the only explanation I can come up with for him letting Lockhart do...THIS. Cause it just has to be Lockhart. He's wearing pink robes for crying out loud. It can't be anyone else. It sure isn't Snape. He looks like he wants to murder someone. I'll cheer him on if it's Lockhart he wants to murder.

Hold up, Lockhart is standing up.

Sunday, February 14, VALENTINES DAY, Charms,

THAT was sickening. You want to know what Lockhart did? He ruined the Great Hall.

I'm serious. He covered the walls with these ugly large fake pink flowers and made it so there was HEART SHAPED CONFETTI falling from the ceiling. It kept getting into my food.

If that wasn't enough he got dwarfs, DWARFS, to carry around valentines to everyone all day for anyone who wanted to send one. He himself got fifty-two cards. One of which Hannah sent. So much for her crush on Justin.

If that's not enough, MANDY got sent a valentine!

I'm serious. She swears she doesn't know who sent it and blushed bright red when the dwarf came into Charms just now and recited a rather good poem about how Mandy stole this guys heart and she doesn't even know it. It was signed a secret admirer.

Mandy has a secret admirer! Who knew!

Later Sunday, February 14, VALENTINES DAY, Transfiguration,

Mandy isn't the only one with a secret admirer. A dwarf just jumped Harry Potter in the hallway (because he was trying to run away before it was recited, can't blame the guy for trying) and recited this valentine to him:

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_his hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_the hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

Oi. Someone's got it bad.

Uh oh, McGonagall's coming this way. Better start taking notes.

Tuesday, February 16, History of Magic Notes,

-Hey Mandy, still no idea about who sent you that valentine?

-_DROP IT, Jubilee._

-Oh come on. Where's the fun in that?

-Besides which, we're very bored.

-_Padma, not you too. I expected this from Jubilee. But YOU?_

-Hey!

-It's a mystery. I love mysteries. And again: very bored.

-_I'm getting new friends._

Wednesday, February 17, Lunch, Great Hall,

If someone sent you a valentine wouldn't you be curious to find out the sender? I know I would. Not because I'm nosy like Mandy says. I would just like to know who's affections I've stolen or whatever you want to call it. I can't believe Mandy is not the least bit curious about this, the guy wrote a POEM for her for crying out loud, and sent it! That takes guts.

She says it was probably a joke or the guy was dared to or something. I'm sorry but that valentine was no joke. It was serious. So Hannah, Padma, Susan, and I have taken it upon ourselves to find out who it is. Without Mandy knowing of course, because she would kill us if she knew.

The only person I know who isn't the sender for sure is Owen, because I went right up to him after History of Magic and asked him right out if he sent Mandy a valentine, and he looked at me like I was nuts and then asked, "Why would I do a crazy thing like that?" I know he was telling the truth too because he didn't blush or stutter. Owen is a terrible liar.

So he's off the suspect list.

Friday, February 19, Dorm Room,

The Slytherin v.s. Hufflepuff game is tomorrow!

Finally, something interesting going on. Mandy found out about the little investigation we were doing about her valentine sender and she told us to leave it alone or else. Now Mandy may be a bookworm but she's a scary bookworm when she's mad. She knows curses and hexes that no one else in our year (save Hermione Granger and possibly Draco Malfoy) and well...we decided not to take our chances.

My only hope is that admirer decides to reveal himself because I'm dying to find out who it is.

Saturday, February 20,

Slytherin won. Damn.

Diggory put up a good fight, I'll give him that. But in the end a Bludger (annoying things that they are) hit his broomstick and as he went flying Malfoy caught the Snitch. The final score was 150 to 10. Good bye Quidditch Cup.

Sunday, February 21, Kitchens,

Firenze is insane.

For our lesson on fish he made me go into the lake! Do you know how freezing the lake is right now? I mean, hello, it is February. I can't wait until Spring comes then we can move on to plants. We can't do anything with my plant powers now because well, all of them are gone pretty much, except for the ones in the greenhouses. Besides, I'm pretty much learning all I need to know about them in Herbology.

Oh, hot chocolate. Thank God for house elves.

A/N: Thank you Sarcastic-Whiskers for reviewing. Everyone else also review please!


	8. Chapter 7: March

THE DIARY OF A WITCH: VOLUME II

DISCLAIMER: see previous chapters.

CHAPTER 7: MARCH

Monday, March 1, Great Hall, Lunch,

God, this is embarrassing.

About four days ago I lost my journal. I'm not even sure how I did it. All I know is that I somehow left it in POTIONS CLASS. It must of fallen out of my shoulder bag, or I left it there earlier when I was doodling a cartoon on it while waiting for class to end after finishing my potion.

Whatever happened, I went to write in it on Friday and it wasn't in my bag. I spent the whole day looking for it and most of the weekend questioning people if they'd seen a journal with a marble cover and stickers all over it. No one did. I even put up a notice on the bulletin board at Luna Lovegood's suggestion because she says her things disappear all the time and she does that when it happens and they usually turn up.

Then I sat down just now for lunch and SNAPE walks up to me and hands me my journal in front of everyone and tells me to keep better track of my things from now on. Thank God there are protection charms on this thing so I know he couldn't of read any of the cartoons I did about Potions. None of them complimented the subject.

Tuesday, March 2, DADA,

More reading from his books.

Why do I bother coming to this class?

Friday, March 5, Great Hall, Dinner,

You know what I miss?

Pizza.

England has pizza, but it's not really like the pizza you can find at the States. Plus, they don't serve it often at Hogwarts. In fact, they don't serve it at all, despite me showing the house-elves my Mom's recipe for pizza. She made some awesome pizza.

Right now I have this huge craving for a greasy pepperoni and mushroom pizza with lots of cheese. But my chances of getting it are very slim. Unless I talk the house-elves into letting me into the kitchen, which I'm sure they would let me do, but considering my cooking skills...it's probably just better for me to deal with this craving.

I'm really miss the United States. Sure, it's loud, obnoxious, and totally commercialized. But you would have no problem finding a nice greasy slice of pizza. Plus, I wouldn't get weird looks for changing the colors of my bangs like I did last night. This month's color is magenta, why do people in this school have such problems with expressing yourself? My requests for doing away with uniforms? Totally denied. Along with my request for letting the girls have the option of wearing pants if they wished.

Saturday, March 6, Dorm Room,

I just saw the first robin of spring today! That means Spring is on it's way. YES!

Firenze is still going over water animals with me. I didn't have to go into the lake this time though because I told him if he thought I was going in there again he had another thing coming. So we just went over the anatomy of whales, their mating habits, what they eat, yadda yadda. Whales are pretty interesting. I'd love to meet one but the chances of that happening are slim as I live no where near a beach.

I did see a whale once, back when I lived in California. One had washed up on the beach near where I lived when I was like six. I don't really remember much about it except feeling sorry for the whale because he was covered in oil.

Sunday, March 7, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Potions essay, read potion recipe #115 in book

2) Charms essay, read ch. 11 part b in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_

3) Transfiguration essay, ten feet

4) Drawing of Mungleroot with labels for Herbology

5) Read book of plant magic for Firenze

6) Help Neville and Professor Sprout repot Mandrakes

7) Clean Gandalfs cage

8) Write letters home

9) Finish sketches of lake and Whomping Willow, ask Dean Thomas about that spell he found to make art move.

Tuesday, March 9, DADA Notes,

ESTIMATES FOR HOW MANY ROBES LOCKHART OWNS:

Me: 50 robes

Mandy Brocklehurst: 40 robes

Padma Patil: 60 robes

Anthony Goldstien: 65 robes

Terry Boot: 45 robes

Seamus Finnigan: 95 robes

Dean Thomas: 85 robes

Neville Longbottom: 90 robes

Ron Weasley: 80 robes

Harry Potter: 70 robes

Hermione Granger: This is completely pointless

Lisa Turpin: I agree with Granger

Well, excuse me for trying to ease the boredom.

Friday, March 12, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Ugh.

I totally overslept and had to run to breakfast.

Of course I just had to run into Filch who immediately gave me detention. God, he is such a grouch. He's gotten worse since Mrs. Norris got petrified. I can't wait until she's back, then he can go back to being semi-human.

Saturday, March 13, Dorm Room,

Okay, so if my plant magic is supposed to help me with making potions why do I suck at it so much? You would think it would give me an edge or something but Firenze says it doesn't help with skill or anything. All it does is allow me to make potions that not even regular potion masters like Professor Snape can make. That bites.

Monday, March 15, Charms,

There was a notice up on the bulletin board in the Ravenclaw common room this morning to all the second years. We have to chose our new elective courses for next year by the end of Easter holiday. The staff will be giving out mor info on the electives this Friday and we can choose three or four depending on how much we feel we can do.

To bad DADA is still going to be required or I would be dropping it. I haven't learned a damn thing this year except that Lockhart is an idiot and if he actually did any of those things he said he did in his books I'll eat my shoes. But I have to put up with that, along with History of Magic and Potions up until my fifth year, where I can choose to drop the courses unless I need them for my N.E.W.T. classes which start in sixth year.

Wednesday, March 17, ST. PATRICKS DAY, Great Hall, Lunch,

I just spoke with Professor Sprout and she says that the Mandrakes threw a loud bash last night and have been visiting each other in their pots so they're almost to adult hood! She figures they'll be full grown and ready for the Restorative Draught by late May sometime.

Luckily for us Lockhart has been restrained from doing any St. Patricks Day celebration so there are no Leprechauns floating around or shamrocks falling from the ceiling, thank god. I have on four leaf clover earrings and green clips in my hair so I'm set. The only thing that shows it's St. Patricks day is all the green accessories people have found to put with their uniform and the shamrock shaped cookies the house-elves made for dessert.

Friday, March 19, Common Room,

AVAILABLE ELECTIVES FOR THIRD YEARS:

Ancient Runes

Arithmacy

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

Latin

Muggle Studies

I've decided to take Ancient Runes, Divination, and Latin for my electives.

Muggle Studies would be pointless to take because I'm Muggleborn. Arithmacy involves math and we all know how I feel about math. I would take Care of Magical Creatures but I would feel like I was cheating with my Wild Magic because the Weasley twins told me a lot of animals are brought in for show.

Ancient Runes sounds interesting, it would be cool to know Latin since I use it for spells and charms and whatnot, and Divination would be cool to learn. I seem to be the only one who has no problem with this. Mandy is going over all the pamplet info we were given on the subjects and making up a pro and con list for each one. I told her they were just electives and she just shook her head at me in despair.

Whatever.

Saturday, March 20, Dorm Room,

Firenze said Ancient Runes would be a good class for me to take because apparently I can use runes with my Wild Magic! Cool! Too bad I can't tell Mandy this. Then she would see I'm not just going eeny meeny miny moe with my electives like she implied this morning.

Sunday, March 21, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish Herbology essay

2) Finish reading _The Diary of Anne Frank_

3) Finish all homework

4) Oder tube of white paint

5) Clean Gandalfs cage

6) Check Mandrakes for Professor Sprout

7) Present for Max's birthday! March 30th

Wednesday, March 24, Charms,

What do you get a guy who is one year older then you, who is your friend and fellow Chaser, and a guy whom you're pretty sure you have a crush on? Or in British speak, fancy. I never have this problem buying stuff for Owen, Terry, and Anthony. Of course I don't have crushes and any of them, so that might be it.

I tell you, this buying present thing for the guy you like is the pits.

Friday, March 26, Common Room,

PRESENT IDEAS FOR MAX:

_The Chasers Bible_ (he mentioned he didn't have it)

Candy

Magic jokes?

Subscription to _Quidditch Weekley?_

Argh! This is so hard!

Saturday, March 27, Kitchens,

HOW TO GROW A PLANT FROM IT'S SEED IN LESS THEN ONE MINUTE USING WILD MAGIC:

STEP 1: get a seed of some kind and put on the ground. Put water on it, using water charm

STEP 2:place hand over seed and focus all your magic energy on it. Picturing your magic pushing into the seed helps.

STEP 3: push plant magic into seed for real. DO NOT USE ANIMAL MAGIC! WILL CAUSE HEADACHE AND MUTANT SEED! Amount of pressure of your magic will decide how fast it will grow.

STEP 4: remove hand when you feel roots forming and continue to push in magic until it's grown to the stage you want it in.

Sounds simple, right? NOT.

Number of tries with ivy seed: 20.

Number of sucesses: 1 or ½ since I only managed to get a leaf and that was at the very end of the lesson. I did however get a major headache.

Monday, March 29, Great Hall, Lunch,

ELECTIVES MY FRIENDS ARE TAKING:

Owen: Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes

Hannah: Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies

Mandy: Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Latin, Muggle Studies

Padma: Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Latin, Muggle Studies

Terry: Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Latin

Anthony: Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies

Tuesday, March 30, Break, After DADA,

So I finally just bought Max the _Chasers Bible_ and a box of Chocolate Frog. Then I made him a card that had brooms and Quaffles flying around on it. He seemed to like his gift okay so I guess I did good.

I also just got the shock of my life. I think Ernie MacMillan may have just admitted he might have been wrong about Harry Potter being the Heir of Slytherin. Somebody call the _Daily Prophet._

Yes, I refrained from saying I told you so. Barely.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! ;drops on knees on puts on the puppy dog eyes;


	9. Chapter 8: April

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME II

CHAPTER 8: APRIL

Thursday, April 1, DADA,

I love April Fools Day. Someone charmed the back of Lockharts' robes to flash stuff like 'kick me, I'm stupid' or 'I'm an idiot. Shh...don't tell anyone'. I would like to say it was my doing but alas, all I did was put an itching potion I found a recipe for on his desk drawer. You know, I gotta say, I'm much better at potions when Snape isn't breathing down my neck. Coincidence? I think not.

You know, I bet the Weasley twins did this. I'm going to have to congratulate them later on. None of the teachers have said anything to Lockhart and I think they're privately amused about it. This afternoon at lunch I saw Snape smirk as the robe flashed 'Yes, I am an imbecile. Thank you for noticing'.

Friday, April 2, Great Hall, Lunch,

I just spoke to Professor McGonagall and she arranged for me to leave on the Hogwarts Express next Saturday morning so I can do the whole Bridesmaid gig for Gerard and Giselle. She of course had no clue as to why Terry and Anthony started to snicker at me when she told me just now. She just sort of raised an eyebrow at them and they stopped. Just like that.

That is a power I want to have someday. The power to make boys stop being boys with just a look. Life would be so much easier if all females possessed that power.

Sunday, April 4, Great Hall, Lunch,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish essays of the week

2) Read ch. 13 of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)_

3) Practice Charms for ch. 12 for text on Wednesday

4) Transfiguration: mouse into cheese, bird into quill

5) Pack for holiday

6) Send times of train arrival to Angela

7) Send b-day gift of wizard tea to Jacob (remember, it's Tuesday)

8) Clean Gandalfs Cage

9) Start studying for finals sometime this month

Tuesday, April 6, DADA,

THINGS TO PACK FOR TRIP:

1) Enough clothes for five days. One dress for party that will be thrown. Buy one when there.

2) Books I've finished and don't need

3) _Where the Red Fern Grows_ for train ride

4) CDs and Wizard Disc Player for trip

5) Puzzle Anthony gave me. I WILL figure it out this time!

Thursday, April 8, Dorm Room,

I think I know who sent Mandy that valentine back in February!

Mandy has been tutoring people lately. She says she does it because a) she enjoys it, b) it looks good to prospective employers, and c) she gets the knowledge that she helped someone actually LEARN something in History of Magic.

Anyway, she tutors people from first year to second year and from all houses. One of the people she tutors is Devon Greengrass who is a second year Slytherin. Not much is known about Devon. He has one fraternal twin sister named Dapne who is also in Slytherin. Neither of them hang out with Malfoy's crew much. Dapne is a friend of Blaise's and she and I have spoken a few times. Mostly Quidditch debates; she's a Chudley Cannons fan believe it or not. I didn't think there were any of them left.

Anyway, Devon is okay. I've never really spoken to him much but I do know he is cute. He's got dark brown hair and black eyes and is really quiet. According to Mandy he's really into poetry and has ambitions to be a writer or poet someday. The only subject he has trouble with is Transfiguration because like me he has this thing about math and has trouble getting the spell stuff down. Though I doubt he has my problem with it. My problem is when I have to turn an animal into a object. I feel like it's cruel and the Wild Magic does not help matters.

Why am I so sure it's him? Well, I went to the library just now to borrow Mandy's History of Magic notes while they were having a study session. I hung back a little out of sight and waited for them to finish because Mandy has this thing about being interrupted while studying and kind of watched them interact.

You can tell a lot about people's feelings by their body language. Both were very relaxed and while Mandy was explaining how to do the equations Devon wasn't taking his eyes off her. He kind of had his chin in his hand and was watching her talk with a small smile on his face. It was so cute, like out of one of those romance books Padma is forever reading when she isn't studying. If you could look at his face you could tell he was smitten. Mandy of course is clueless because well, it's Mandy. I like her and everything but she's a little clueless when it comes to boys.

Not that I know all that much about them either, but at least I can tell when a guy has a crush, and I can tell Devon is totally into her. She's so lucky. If only Max could look at ME like that...

Friday, April 9, Dorm Room,

Why is Devon keeping this crush of his a secret? I mean, I know why I'M not telling Max about my crush on him. He thinks of me as a kid sister. He's as good as told me so. Never mind that I'm only a year younger then him. He sees me that way and no way would he ever feel romantically for someone who he thinks of as a kid sister.

But Devon and Mandy are the same age. True, they're in different houses, but what does that matter? It's not like Mandy's a Gryffindor or anything. If she was a Gryffindor then I'd maybe understand because well, everyone knows not to mix those two houses together. I kind of feel sorry for Snape having to teach them together in potions.

Does he think Mandy wouldn't like him back? Would his family have a problem with it? I don't see why they would. Mandy's a pureblood. True, her family immigrated from Germany but come on, what difference does THAT make? What is so complicated about this?

Whatever. It's none of my business. I'm not going to Mandy since I don't know for sure if I'm right, this is all based on logic and speculation. I'm pretty SURE I'm right but there's a five percent chance I could be wrong so I'm keeping my mouth shut and letting love run it's course.

Of course, if love doesn't hurry up I might try to help it along.

Saturday, April 10, Hogwarts Express,

There are only twenty people on this whole train and none of them are people I know! They're all first years from other houses or people older then me who I've never spoken too. This bites.

Monday, April 12, Manor, Parlor,

Oi. This is going to be a long vacation.

ALL of Giselle's family members came, along with the people who are to be her six bridesmaids (she changed her mind and decided to have only bridesmaids). Gerard's smaller family is also here.

Giselle's family consists of her mother, father, her three sisters (who are going to be three of the bridesmaids), her three brothers (all older then her), and her Aunt Julia who brought her seven year old daughter Antonia. All of them are from Spain and Giselle's parents, like my Mom did when she was alive, own a restaurant back home that so far has three establishments in their country. A fact that they are very proud of and do not hesitate to inform people of. Neither of them aren't very crazy about Giselle's job and let her know it. They think that she could of done so much better for herself. Never mind that she's perfectly happy here. Though why that is, I haven't been able to figure out...

I mean I would LOVE to work in Spain. I hear it's very exotic.

But Giselle repeats over and over again that she likes working here and argues with them when they try to convince her otherwise. This wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that they argue in SPANISH. Lovely huh?

Then there are Giselle's older brothers who are all going to be ushers. They clearly do not like Gerard. These guys are the overprotective brother type and so of course any guy who steals their baby sister's heart is the enemy. It also probably doesn't help that Gerard is french. Apparently Spain and France have this history.

Giselle's aunt is okay. She's head chef at one of the restaurants the family owns and is always trying to feed people. Unlike her niece SHE doesn't mind cooking meat and cooked up a mean lamb for everyone. When she met me she tsked at me and said I was too skinny and immediately offered me cookies. Anyone who offers cookies are good people in my book.

Then there's Antonia. Jeez she's a chatter box. She talks more then Hannah does! Hell, she talks more then ME! The minute I get back to Hogwarts I'm apologizing to Mandy if I'm like this sometimes.

Gerard's parents aren't so bad. All they've done is drink red wine and chat to each other and their children in french. They've been perfectly polite to Giselle's family but for the most part keep to themselves. Gerard's little sister is Jessie's age and is apparent already a CEO of some major company in Paris. She's been speaking in rapid fire french into a cell phone since she got here. She's here to fill in as one of the bridesmaid. The last one is Giselle's best friend from her cooking school who is coming tomorrow.

If I were Gerard and Giselle, I would stay away from family reunions.

Thursday, April 15, Manor, Bedroom,

Thank God, the nightmare is over. NO MORE RELATIVES!!!

They have all returned to Spain and France. I wish the countries the best of luck. I'm not sure who is more relieved that their gone. The staff, me, Gerard, or Giselle. She's been muttering to herself in Spanish since they left and judging from the tone in her voice, none of the muttering was flattering. Jessie is happy Gerard's sister is gone because even though they were the same age (22) they were complete opposites and his sister was kind of a snob. She kept ordering the staff to get her coffee or food or whatever.

The bridesmaid dress that Giselle picked out is actually kind of pretty. It's this dark purple velvet floor length number with a square neck and capped sleeves. There's a lavender satin sash that goes around the waist. And matching flats to go with it that can be dyed. I even get to wear white gloves. It's one dress that I really don't mind. Go figure.

Sunday, April 18, Hogwarts, Dorm Room,

It's good to be back!

The manor is great and everything. But really I prefer nice magic filled Hogwarts. Sure it's weird sometimes and downright wacky in others but it's MY weird and wacky school. Plus, I can eat meat here and not have to worry about whether Giselle sees me eating junk food. The homework thing kind of sucks but I can deal with that. I'm a Ravenclaw after all.

Monday, April 19, Library,

Argh, I HATE Peeves!

He got me detention. AGAIN! I didn't even do anything to the stupid poltergeist so what was his damage? Why did he suddenly feel the need to snatch my journal when I was opening it up and make me chase him through the corridors until finally running into Filch who, being Filch, gave me detention for running in the halls.

Well, you know what? I've had it. I'm not putting up with this anymore. I'm declaring war on Peeves. That poltergeist has messed with the wrong witch.

Thursday, April 22, Dorm Room,

I had to dissect toads and put the parts in glass bottles for Snape as my detention.

Peeves is going DOWN!

Monday, April 26, Great Hall, Lunch,

UGH!

Another plan to get revenge on Peeves failed. I was sure those Dungbombs would work.

I think it's time to get some back up. I can't be the only one Peeves has irritated.

Later Monday, April 26, Herbology Notes,

-Mandy, I need help! I need your genius! Please help out your best friend!

-_J, if this is about declaring war on Peeves, forget it. I have exams to study for and so do you. Besides, it's not going to work. You've all ready used what, three plans?_

-Oh, come on. PLEASE????

-_NO! Don't give that look_.

-What look?

-_THAT look. The puppy dog eyes/pout thing. It's not going to work_.

-You sure?

-**I'll help you out, Johanson**.

-Really, Blaise?!

-**Sure. Peeves has gotten me into detention one too many times. If I have to clean any more bedpans for Madam Pomfrey, I'm going to scream**.

-At least she doesn't make you dissect toads.

-**True.**

-_You two are both crazy. How are you going to pull this off?_

-**We'll figure it out. Besides, what do you care? You have to study.**

-Yeah.

-_Oh, brother_.

-You know, we could exorcize him.

-_You'd get into trouble for that!_

-**Actually, the teachers might thank us. Might give us awards for special services to the school**.

-_Sprout is coming. Quit passing around this thing!_

Tuesday, April 27, History of Magic Notes,

-Terry, you still in on the revenge on Peeves thing?

-_J, do you have to ask?_

-Hey, I'm just checking.

-_So who else is helping out, anyway?_

-So far it looks like you, me, Blaise Zambini, Hannah, Susan, Owen, and Anthony. I'm also planning on talking to the Weasley twins later on.

-_Wait, Blaise Zambini? Isn't she a Slytherin?_

-Yeah, so?

-_So, why is SHE helping us?_

-Peeves has gotten her into detention a lot. She's gotten to know the bedpans in the infirmary really well.

-_Oh, gross. No wonder she's helping_.

Thursday, April 29, Courtyard,

DECLARATION OF WAR ON PEEVES THE POLTERGEIST:

We, the undersigned, declare a prank war on one, Peeves the Poltergeist for grievances against the student body, teaching staff, and Hogwarts residents.

Signatures of participants:

Jubilee Johanson

Owen Hollins

Blaise Zambini

Terry Boot

Anthony Goldstien

Hannah Abbott

Susan Bones

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Operation GET PEEVES will now commence as of now.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!I'M BEGGING HERE! CAN'T YOU TAKE PITY?


	10. Chapter 9: May

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME II

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. The notes on the Basilisk mostly came from Rowling's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Jubilee and Owen are OCs that I created, please don't borrow without asking.

CHAPTER 9: MAY

Saturday, May 1, Library,

The first plan of attack on Peeves will take place next Saturday. It took awhile to get a plan together because everyone had different ideas. It's funny because now that I've spent some time with people who are in different houses it's kind of easy to see that why they were sorted into that particular house. Plus, you can kind of tell from the plans we had thought up that we think differently.

For instance the ideas Terry, Anthony, and I had come up with were all sort of logical and thought out, using observations of Peeves' habits and whatnot. Owen, Hannah, and Susan all had SOME idea of what they wanted to do but didn't exactly have all the details planned out. Fred and George's ideas were...well, pure Fred and George: loud, funny, and totally off the wall. In the end we combined Blaise's idea with Fred and George's because Blaise's plan was sneaky, clever, and would be ultimately humiliating for the poltergeist. Combining the two plans they had we had a brilliant plan.

First though, we need supplies, time to get together and practice the spells, and then we need to make our move.

Hold up, I just looked at the calender I have and apparently exams are a month away. How did that happen?

Sunday, May 2, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Start studying for exams!

2) Finish all homework assignments

3) Finish Potions and History of Magic essay

4) Help Sprout repot the Mandrakes for the last time!

5) Learn spells for prank against Peeves

6) Clean Gandalf's cage

7) Book on roots for Firenze

8) Study for History of Magic test on Tuesday

Thursday, May 6, History of Magic,

Hah! An O on my test! Owen owes me a Chocolate Frog.

Saturday, May 8, Sometime Around 2PM, Common Room,

Oh, my God.

There's been another attack. I thought this was all finished with! There hasn't been an attack for months and now this? I figured they had stopped. That's the only reason I haven't told Headmaster Dumbledore that the creature going around the school petrifying people is most likely a Basilisk. I figured it out about two months ago while doing research on magic snakes.

But now it turns out Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater have both been petrified. Quidditch has been cancled, much to Wood's dismay,I'm sure, and Hogwarts might close if there's another attack. At least that's what Flitwick warned us might happen. I hope he's wrong. I really, really hope he's wrong.

Late Saturday, May 8, Dorm Room,

Great. Just great.

Firenze just sent me a letter over dinner saying that under no circumstances am I to come to lessons anymore this year until the Heir of Slytherin is found. Who knows when that will be. How did he know about the attacks anyway? Though I shouldn't be surprised, he seems to know everything that goes on in the castle.

Now there are all these rules: all students must return to their House common rooms by six o'clock. No student is to leave the dorms after this time. No student is to use the bathroom unless their accompanied by a teacher. Quidditch matches and training has been postponed and there are no more evening activities. Which Mandy is upset about because she's in Charms club and they meet in the evening.

Christ, they're turning Hogwarts into a jail. Professor McGonagall told us the same thing Professor Flitwick did about Hogwarts possibly closing. They can't close it! They just can't. I can't go back to the Muggle world, I don't belong there.

Sunday, May 9, Great Hall, Breakfast,

What the hell does the Ministry of Magic think it's doing? They removed Dumbledore as Headmaster! He's gone! Professor McGonagall is filling in for him since she's the deputy Headmistress and you can kind of tell she's as pissed about this as some of the students are. The Slytherins of course are overjoyed because they've always hated Dumbledore or have been told to hate him. I notice Zambini and both of the Greengrass siblings are pretty silent and neutral looking over there.

But wait, that's not all. It gets worse, believe it or not.

They arrested Hagrid, HAGRID, for the attacks! Seriously! HAGRID! The same Hagrid who wouldn't hurt a fly, much less Hermione Granger. The same Hagrid who Fang adores with all his might. The same Hagrid who showed me how to plant pumpkin seeds and does a good impression of Filch. The one who worships the ground Dumbledore walks on. That Hagrid.

I swear to God, the Ministry of Magic has lost their minds.

Monday, May 10, Library,

We all decided to stop the prank war in light of what's happened. We would need to do a lot of sneaking around to accomplish this and with all the security stuff going down it just not worth it. Besides our heart just isn't into it anymore. Even the Weasley twins are depressed about the stuff going on. Plus they liked Granger, say she was fun to tease.

I'm sorry but it's bad when the Weasley twins do not want to play pranks. It's like Snape suddenly starting to hand out points to Gryffindor. It's just not right. I'm going to search tonight for the Basilisk, find out where he hides out, and then tell Dumbledore. If I have to tell them about my powers then fine. I'll tell them about my powers. Just as long as Hogwarts gets back to normal.

Tuesday, May 11, Great Hall, Dinner,

No luck so far.

I went through the halls last night using the ring Firenze gave me and nothing. My only chance of finding this Basilisk is if I hear it speak, then I can follow it's voice. Now I heard plenty of animals last night: an owl hunting for mice and grumbling about his nesting mate, squirrels arguing over acorn shares, Aqua down in the lake arguing with some Grindylows, and lots of birds including a flock of geese.

But no Basilisk.

Today was just as bad as yesterday, if not worse, because I had DADA with Lockhart and he's...well, Lockhart. He's been totally carefree about this whole thing, like the school hasn't gone and turned into a Bizzaro world version. He kept making comments about how he always thought Hagrid was no good and he was confident that this whole mess was over. I felt like throwing my books at him. Judging from Weasley and Potters faces, so did they.

I've tried to visit Fang when I can but really I can't because Owen and Terry haven't let me out of their sight. It's like I got my own two bodyguards, never mind that Dad taught me basic self defense and I do know a lot more spells then they do. But whatever. It's kind of sweet. In an annoying, I want to tell them to buzz off, kind of way.

Thursday, May 13, Common Room,

Why is it whenever I talk to Ernie MacMillan I always end up wanting to shake him?

Today he was on a lets just chuck all the Slytherins out of here kick.

Never mind that less then a month ago he was convinced it was Potter who was out to get us all. My how quickly he changed his mind.

Has he even ever talked to a Slytherin? If he did, he might realize that not all of them are necessarily evil. Draco Malfoy, maybe. But not all of them.

To top it off, still no luck on the Basilisk. If I were a Basilisk, where would I hang out?

Friday Night, May 14, Dorm Room,

I thought for sure he'd be near the dungeons. Damn.

Maybe he isn't in the castle at all. What if he's hiding out in the Forbidden Forest???

Sunday, May 16, Library,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Find Basilisk. Tell teachers.

2) Finish Potions and Transfiguration essays

3) Study for exams

4) Study habits of Basilisks and ways to defeat them

5) Ask plants and animals if they've seen huge snake

6) Visit Fang. Give him some chicken to eat.

7) Clean Gandalfs cage

8) Laundry

9) Return library books

10) Check out books on Basilisks

Monday, May 17, Library,

NOTES ON BASILISKS:

-First one was bred by Herpo the Foul, a Greek dark wizard who was a Parseltongue. He experimented and produced one from a chicken egg hatched from beneath a toad.

-They can reach fifty feet in length. Male has a red plume on his head. Their fangs have venom in them and their yellow eyes can kill a person who looks directly at them.

-Will eat all mammals, birds, and most reptiles. Can live up to nine hundred years.

-Supposedly there have been no sightings of Baslisks in Britain for at least four hundred years.

-To defeat one: a sword would be handy along with a rooster because the cry of one is fatal to them.

Lovely. Now I know why all the roosters have mysteriously disappeared around here; and where the hell am I going to find a sword?

Late Tuesday, May 18, Dorm Room,

Thanks Firenze. Thanks for nothing.

You know, he has a lot of nerve. He gave me the damn ring in the first place! What, he just expects me to sit here, twiddle my thumbs, and wait for them to close Hogwarts? I don't think so. Maybe I'm not a Gryffindor like Harry Potter, but I'm no coward and if I have a way to stop Hogwarts from closing I'm going to do it. But no. I'm apparently not allowed to help because I'm a "child" who needs protection.

MEN! Even if they're magical beings they're pains.

My first mistake was taking off the ring when I got into the Forbidden Forest. That was stupid of me. I should have just left it on because then Bane wouldn't have seen me and called Firenze over. It's been about a year since I've seen Bane and you know what?

He's still an ass.

All I did was answer his question and say I was looking for a Basilisk. Then I said, what are YOU doing here? Then he got all defensive. I really need to remember that centaurs are an oversensitive bunch and that few of them have a sense of humor like Firenze. Though the fact that Firenze is considered to have a sense of humor at all says a lot about his species.

So I'm standing there listening to Bane go on and on about how young people have no respect or whatever when Firenze and some centaurs I didn't know came over. By the way, Firenze? He's scary when he's mad, have I mentioned that?

He got all authoratative on me and demanded that I go back to the school. Then he demanded I give him the ring back! Can you believe that? What if I had gotten caught sneaking back? I didn't; but I could have because it's been like freaking Alcatraz around here. When I pointed that out to Firenze he just glared and said, "Perhaps it would do you some good to get caught."

Well. EXCUSE me.

So I had no choice but to give him the ring because there were like five centaurs there and I'm just this four foot something girl. Even if I had put on the ring they could have caught me because of the whole aura sensing thing.

This totally sucks. Now I can't do anything to help and will have to wait for Hogwarts to close.

Thanks, Firenze. Thanks, a lot.

I need chocolate.

Thursday, May 20, After Breakfast, Before HoM, History of Magic Classroom,

Oh, he thinks a letter will make me less angry at him. Nice try, Firenze:

_Jubilee,_

_I know you're upset with me but I had to take that ring from you. You don't seem to realize that you're in danger here. You are a Muggleborn and therefore vulnerable, even with your powers. I only gave you that ring so you could come to your lessons, not so you could endanger yourself by foolishly searching for a creature that could KILL you._

_If you suspect that this creature is a Basilisk then tell Professor McGonagall and let the professors handle it. If Hogwarts closes, then it will close. It is not worth getting yourself killed over. PLEASE listen to me and stay in your dorm from now on._

_Firenze_

What I want to know is who gave Firenze the right to tell me what to do? He's my Wild Magic teacher. Not my father.

Friday, May 21, Dorm Room,

I'm sending an owl to Firenze in response to his and here is what I'm saying:

_Dear Firenze,_

_I don't know if you realize this but I can take care of myself thank you very much. I wasn't going to FIGHT the Basilisk. I'm not stupid because hello, I'm in RAVENCLAW. Look, I like you, Firenze but you really have no right to tell me what to do. If it's about Wild Magic, then yeah, you do. But other then that, no._

_For the record I'm staying in my dorms now. Not because YOU said too. But because this place has become a jail house. Neville and I can't go to help Professor Sprout anymore. Hannah isn't allowed to visit Justin anymore because Madam Pomfrey has forbidden everyone except the staff from the infirmary. I can't even go to the BATHROOM on my own. At least here in my dorm room I can have some time to myself. THAT is the only reason I'm staying._

_So, I hope you're happy._

_Jubilee_

Later Friday, May 21, Dorm Room,

Cute Firenze. Real cute. He sent this in response to my letter:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_I'm ecstatic. Thank you._

_Firenze_

The one centaur with even a slight sense of humor just has to be my Wild Magic teacher. Figures.

I was going to send a note back saying you're welcome but Gandalf said he was not flying anymore today, he almost got eaten by a giant spider on the way back. I'll send it tomorrow.

Sunday, May 23, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Study for exams

2) Finish Charms, Herbology, and Potions essays

3) Work on Transfiguring animals

4) Write letters home. Try to sound cheerful even though everything is totally messed up around here.

5) Clean Gandalfs cage

6) Sort through mess on desk.

Late Monday, May 24, Dorm Room,

What the hell was that?!

I'm sitting here in my dorm room sucking on a Licorice Wand and finishing up the last two inches of my Potions essay when the animals and trees in the Forbidden Forest go nuts. One of the elm trees sent me an image of these HUGE spiders chasing a CAR. A car. What is a car doing in the Forbidden Forest?

Normally I would go investigate but NO. Firenze banned me from the forest. So I'm stuck here, clueless. This SUCKS.

Wednesday, May 26, Dinner,

Nothing going on.

Hogwarts is like a tomb now.

I'm studying for the hell of it. I'm so acing these exams.

Friday, May 28, Charms,

EXAM SCHEDULE:

Wednesday, June 2

Potions at 9AM, Charms at 1PM

Thursday, June 3

DADA at 9AM, History of Magic at 1PM

Friday, June 4

Herbology at 9AM, Transfiguration at 1PM, Astronomy at 11PM

Saturday, May 29, Greenhouse Three,

AWESOME!!!

The Mandrakes are ready to be cut! That means all the petrified people in the infirmary will be back among the living by this evening. Plus, Professor Sprout asked me and Neville after breakfast to help her with the Mandrakes. We'll also be there when they unpetrify everyone because we'll have to talk the Mandrakes into giving up some sap right beforehand, it's part of the potion.

This is great! This means when they wake up they can clear Hagrid's name because if Hagrid is the Heir of Slytherin then I'm the Tooth Fairy. I can't wait to see the look on Lockharts face when Hagrid is freed.

Late Saturday, May 29, Dorm Room,

I knew it was too good to be true.

Neville and I were just helping Professor Sprout when a voice sounded all through Hogwarts telling all the students to go to their dorms immediately and all teachers to meet in the teachers lounge. I think all three of us realized at once that there was an attacked because Professor Sprout got an anxious look on her face and Neville and I looked at each other at the same time. We were ushered to our dorm rooms while Professor Sprout went to the teachers lounge.

Just now Professor Flitwick came to the common room and announced that we are all to leave on the train tomorrow because Ginny Weasley has been murdered. How could anyone kill her? Why would anyone kill her? She's just a kid! I think everyone is in shock. None of us really believed the school could close. I mean, the wizard world without Hogwarts is like...oh geez, I can't even come up with a quip right now.

How could this have happened?

Early Sunday, May 30, Great Hall,

Can't really go into details right now but let me just say that Hogwarts is NOT closing, Ginny Weasley is NOT dead, and Dumbledore is back! Also, Lockhart has been sacked!!! Well, not really, but it's pretty damn close and I'm sure he would've been sacked if he hadn't have lost his memory.

I'll explain more when I get the chance, right now there's doughnuts that are calling my name and I better eat them before the boys get to them.

AUTHOR NOTES: PLEASE REVIEW! THE BUTTONS DOWN THERE ;POINTS DOWN;


	11. Epilogue: June

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME II

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or the Chamber of Secrets plot. I do however own Jubilee, Owen, and any other OCs I make up so don't borrow without asking!

EPILOGUE: JUNE

Tuesday, June 1, 1 AM, Dorm Room,

Finally have a chance to write. The school has been celebrating nonstop since Sunday. Ravenclaw just had a major party because we found out last night that all exams have been cancelled! Seriously! Dumbledore so rocks.

Okay, I promised to explain, now I will. I'm just a little hyped up from all the sugar I've consumed. By the way, Chocolate Frogs on top of Butterbeer? Yeah, not a good idea. Trust me. So where was I? Oh yeah, why the school was celebrating. Here's the deal:

Late Saturday, just as I was starting to reluctantly pack to leave Professor Sprout and Flitwick came up to my dorm room. Which was kind of embarrassing because my room is...well, not a disaster area like Mandy and Padma claim, but it's not exactly neat either. Particularly my desk which I haven't seen the top of for... how long now? So yeah, it was kind of embarrassing having Flitwick and Sprout see my messy room and me in my rainbow tye-dye Pjs. The frog slippers probably didn't help either. But when there was a knock on my door I was expecting it to be one of the girls, not two professors. Besides, it was like at eleven at night then, I wasn't expecting anyone to come.

But they did. Sprout told me she wanted me and Neville to continue helping her with the Mandrakes. Which was kind of a surprise but I went because at least it was a way I could help out. I got to say, I seriously like Sprout. She actually lets me help out and doesn't call me a child or whatever and makes me sit around. Unlike certain centaurs who shall remain nameless.

So I told her wait five minutes, pulled on the only pair of jeans I could find quickly, the ones with the flower doodles on em and with holes in the knees, the Quidditch Gal t-shirt my friends gave me, and my black converses. Hey, I was in a hurry.

The majority of the night was spent cutting up the leaves, persuading Mandrakes to give up some of their bark, and then carrying it up to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape were waiting. Snape was there to brew the potion and had the cauldron pretty much ready. Neville gulped when he saw him but maintained his cool. Though he steered clear of him throughout the night. Considering the way Snape sneered at the two of us when we entered I don't blame him. I tried avoiding him too but I had to tell the Mandrake we brought with us to give up the tree sap and that happened directly over the cauldron.

Finally, around three thirty in the morning or so, we were able to un-petrify the students and Nearly Headless Nick. It was kind of creepy because they all woke up screaming, well except for Mrs. Norris who just meowed and then prowled off. Presumingly to find Filch or find a troublemaker. I helped Professor Snape wake up Justin and after he got it into his head that he was fine he kind of looked at me and said, "Jubilee, weren't your bangs gold earlier?" They were when HE was petrified.

Just as we were getting everyone out of bed Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, walked in. I don't think I've ever seen McGonagall smile so hard when he walked in. You know, there's this rumor going on in school that they're an item, I wonder...

Whatever, he told us all the best news: Lockhart is GONE! The Basilisk has been defeated by Harry Potter and Hagrid will now be freed! Funny thing is, I'm not even really surprised that Potter killed a Basilisk. I mean, he's POTTER. You kind of expect it. Remind me to mention to Firenze that Potter is my age and he killed a Basilisk just fine and he doesn't have Wild Magic. So there.

So now Lockhart is no longer our DADA professor and we get a new one next year. Maybe we'll actually learn something from this new one. Ha ha.

There was a huge midnight feast which was why was in the Great Hall so late at night and why I was eating doughnuts. That feast was a blast. Gryffindor won the House Cup because of the points Potter and Weasley (who was there, apparently) earned helping out Ginny (who is NOT dead and perfectly fine, though she kind of looked a little pale), killing the Basilisk, and pretty much saving Hogwarts from closing.

Then just last night at dinner McGonagall got up and said all exams were cancelled as a end of the year treat. I guess they realized we would probably all fail them anyway. Besides, what would the petrified students do? They've been in basic comas for months. There would be no way they could pass them. True this means I did all that studying for nothing but who cares?! There are no exams this year and Hogwarts isn't closing.

Life is good.

Wednesday, June 2, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Guess what?

Malfoy's dad has been sacked as school governer! Apparently he blackmailed all the school board members into getting rid of Dumbledore. Malfoy's been going around with a shocked look on his face and is completely silent.

It's a beautiful sight to see.

Almost makes up for the fact that we still have to go to classes. Should've known there was a catch.

Monday, June 7, Charms,

-Why is Flitwick even bothering? NO ONE is paying attention.

-_I AM._

-No offense, Mandy. But of COURSE you're paying attention. You're weird.

-_This coming from the girl who dyes her bangs._

-What's your point?

-_Never mind._

-Hey, want to go get some snacks from the kitchens after this?

-_You just ate!_

-Two HOURS ago! Plus it was only eggs.

-_And bacon, and toast. Your cholesterol must be horrible._

-What are you, my mother? Are you coming are not?

-_Coming. I refuse to answer the mother question._

-Good, because I would've teased you no matter what answer you gave me.

-_Why do you think I refuse to answer it?_

Friday, June 11, Great Hall, Dinner,

Now classes are over.

It's about time.

Things are pretty much back to normal around here. Mrs. Norris is prowling the corridors looking for unsuspecting students to tattle on and now Filch is no longer being a major jerk, he's just being a jerk. I accidently walked through Nearly Headless Nick who thanked me for working on the potion. Never walk through a ghost if you can help it, it's slightly disturbing.

Yesterday I saw Colin Creevey going around with his camara as usual only he was now chatting to Ginny Weasley when I saw him. Ginny looks okay, though her brothers seem to be hovering over her now. Even the twins have been treating her differently. Guess thinking their sister was dead gave them a chance to really appreciate her. Across the Great Hall over at the Gryffindor table Weasley and Potter are chatting with Granger.

Justin is also okay and Hufflepuff is estatic that he's back. Hannah as well, though she confided in me, Owen, and Mandy that she has now realized that she only admires him now and is not in love with him like she first thought. She now just feels a great respect or something like that. So I guess this petrifying thing did some good. Not much, but some. Hagrid is also back and thanked me for looking after Fang the other day. It's funny though, I never mentioned to him I did, hmm...

Sunday, June 13, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Laundry

2) Pack up cloths

3) Pack up books and mags

4) Clean off desk and pack up stuff found

5) Learn Dusting and Sweep Charm for room.

6)Take down all paintings, posters, sketches, etc. off walls.

7) Clean Gandalfs Cage

8) Return all library books

9) Send info of arrival to Angela.

Monday, June 14, Great Hall, Dinner,

MY GRADES:

Potions: E

DADA: A

History of Magic: O

Charms: O

Herbology: O

Transfiguration: E

Astronomy: O

Okay, I'm sorry, how did I get an O in History of Magic??? Don't care about the A in DADA because that class was a joke.

Wednesday, June 16, Courtyard,

BEST MOMENTS OF THE YEAR:

1) Finding out Lockhart wasn't coming back!

2) The day everyone was unpetrified and we had the feast.

3) McGonagall cancelling exams

4) Potter kicking Malfoy's butt in Quidditch

5) Me and Terry making the House team.

Friday, June 18, Common Room,

Well, commencement just happened for the seventh years. That means I am now officially a third year. Cool.

Owen, Mandy, Hannah, and I watched the ceremony from the Astronomy Tower like last time but we were joined by Susan, Padma, Terry, and Anthony this year. We passed around a bag of Bertie Botts, Licorice Wands, Pumpkin Juice and chatted about everything from who would win the Quidditch World Cup this year to describing the look on Malfoy's face when he found out about his dad being sacked. We all did impressions of it.

It was a blast.

So another year here has ended. This one was even crazier then the last. Who knows what will happen next year. I can't wait!

THE END OF VOLUME II

AUTHOR NOTES: The whole thing is now done. Time to move one to Volume III. Much thanks to Sarcastic-Whiskers for being the only one here to review. ;sighs; What is so hard about reviewing guys???


End file.
